A Thousand Paper Cuts
by Oh.That's.Just.Great
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves, and Alice leaves Jasper too? Jasper goes to Bella hopeing she'll understand what he's going through. But, will it become more than that? What if Edward comes back to find out that he's lost Bella to someone else? Read on..
1. Chapter 1 The Huge Surprise

_**This is my first story. Hope you Like it. It is about Bella after edward left.  
Basically what i did was replace Jacob with Jasper. Please Reveiw. The more you do the more I want to write.  
Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ever since he left, I have been very lonely. I do basically nothing. I have been keeping Charlie happy though. I'm doing better at school and cleaning more around the house. I don't want to Charlie to worry but I know he does, I can see it in his eyes. He worries about me more than he should. I can't do any better than I am, I can't concentrate enough because of the hole in my chest. Charlie needs to just relax.

"Bells come here for a minute." he called from the living room. I came inside and sat down. From the look on his face this looks like it will be a long conversation. A very long conversation. When I didn't reply he went ahead with what he was going to say, "Now look I know you don't like to hear his name but," oh, this was a conversation about him. Charlie never brings it up, why now when I thought I could control my feelings, "I was hoping that maybe if I talked to you about it, well that it would help you a little." I was on the verge of tears now, my throat hurt from me trying to hold them back, "then again if you don't want to talk about it…"

"Dad, it still hurts, and no, I don't think I'm ready to talk about him." I got up and ran to my room. I sat there for what seemed forever but, was probably only twenty minutes. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"He was just a boy." my dad said quietly. He didn't understand that it was more than that. He wasn't just a boy. He was a vampire. He was my first and from the way things were going, my only love. I wish I could see him just one more time, just here his voice, feel his lips on mine, I would even settle for just smelling him. He was beautiful and talented in every way. I loved him.

I walked up to the door and opened it swiftly, "Dad, I would like it if you never said anything about him again, thank you."

"But, Bells I can help. I went through this too, with your mom remember. You'll get over it but you need to learn to except help. Bella listen, you can't do this on your own, I had Billy, you need a friend to help you too. Especially if you want except help from me."

I shut the door and went to my bed. As I've done a lot since he's left, I laid down and cried quietly into my pillow. Charlie just didn't understand. He hasn't been through this exact same thing. No matter what he says. I don't need help. I don't even want it. My friends weren't even my friends anymore since he left. Their just people now.

"That's it Bella. I'm calling your mother." he yelled from the hall, "Maybe she'll know what to do with you."

I ran to the door and pushed it open. "No you will not. I am not going home. I've already made that point clear dad."

"Well then what should I do then. You need to help me out a little Bella."

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said a little more harshly than I should have. "That will fix all of our problems." I said with a sarcastic smile. Then I stepped back and slammed my door. I hated doing that to Charlie but, when he says things like that I just have to.

"He's not coming back Bells."

"I know." I whispered.

He left when I said that and I just cried myself to sleep like I did last night. And the night before, and the night before, and the night before…. It all went blank then.

When I woke up it was seven thirty five. Oh no. I'm going to be late. I jumped up and got ready. I grabbed a shirt and pants at random. It was a pair of blue jeans and a blue top. I immediately took the top off when I saw it and put on a purple one. His favorite color on me was blue. I smiled at the thought for a moment , then the whole in my chest ached again so I pushed all thoughts of him to the back of my mind.

I got in my Truck and drove to school. I was exactly on time. I had to run to class though.

I got through the beginning of school and was going to lunch. I got a water and some fruit from the salad bar. I ate in silence as always. Mike sat beside me and Angelina across but it was as if I didn't exist. I don't mind though, that is how I wanted it. I think.

When school was over I went straight to work. Mike was there to welcome me as always. As if he thought I would just snap out of it and come running to him. I sometimes amused myself on a slow day by flirting with him. It made life a little easier when I did that. It was better than flirting with no one I guess.

About an hour later we didn't have any costumers the whole day. I was extremely bored.

"Hey Mike." I said. I decided that it was time to say hi.

"Hey," he said with a big smile.

"You look good today. Are you doing something new with your hair." I said leaning on the counter twirling a free piece of my hair with my fingers.

He blushed, "Well actually, I didn't think anyone would notice. I dyed it blonder last night. Took out the brown roots you know."

"Well, it looks good." well that was interesting. He dyes his hair. He might be gay after all.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. You know you haven't worn that blue shirt in a while. It looked great on you, really showed off your…" Mike's mom walked in that second. It might have been funny if he was going to say what I thought he was if it wasn't about that one shirt. _He _loved that shirt. Now my heart ached. I wanted to go home.

Before I started to cry I said, "Mrs. Newton, can I go home. It's really slow today."

"Oh, of coarse honey. I have to talk to mike anyways." she said while glaring at him.

As I walked to the door I heard her say, "It really showed off her what?" she asked Mike like she was on the verge of yelling.

I walked out the door before I could hear his lame excuses. I didn't really care all that much. I drove off crying. When my eyes were so watery I couldn't see the road I pulled over at a gas station. I cried it out there.

I was there for about an hour and still was crying. I decided to get out and call Charlie. I went straight out to the pay phone getting soaked in the process. Then when I looked in my wallet I had no change. I went inside. I picked up some eye drops so when I got home Charlie wouldn't see my red eyes. I picked up a bottle of diet coke for the ride home.

I walked up to the cashier. There was no line so I walked straight up to the front and there I saw Eric, of all people.

"Bella?"

"Hi to you too Eric." I said and he gasped. I guess I should talk more often.

"Um, well there's a voice I haven't heard in a while. What's been up with you lately?"

"Cooking, cleaning, working, eating, sleeping, and that's about it." Oh, yeah I forgot crying.

"Oh, well." then he actually looked into my eyes, "Hey, Bella are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just upset about something. Why are you working here?" I changed the subject quickly. I didn't like the way that one was going.

"Oh, well I just kind of found it. There aren't many places around here to work and I need some spare cash."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. I was hoping he'd say what for.

"Well are you saving up to buy something."

"Oh, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken a second look at that Help Wanted sign."

Now I would have to straight out ask him. "What are you saving up for?"

"Well I want a i-phone and/or a new laptop. I already have half of it saved up so I'm just waiting you know. When I get the money you'll bet I will quit. Don't tell my boss though he might fire me." he laughed. No matter how much pain I was in his dorky laugh made me laugh too.

"Well you look better than you did at school today." he said.

"Yeah, I feel a little better too."

"Good for you." there was a line behind me now. The person right behind me was tapping her stilettos to make a point.

"Oh," we both said when we saw it.

"Well I guess you got to go now." he said after I bought my stuff and got my change to call Charlie.

"Yeah, bye Eric."

"See ya round Bella." he sighed.

"Teenagers." the women behind me mumbled.

I blushed because I know what she was thinking about us. I walked outside, bag in hand, and called Charlie.

It rang once, then, "Bella where the hell are you?" Charlie said from the other line.

"Well I got held up at work, then came to the gas station to call you. Went inside to get some change and a drink, then started talking to someone." Most of it was true anyways.

"Oh," he sounded pleased that I was talking to someone.

"Yeah well I think I'm about to head home so bye,"

"Bye." he said and hung up.

I walked up to my truck. I dropped my bag.

"Oh, shit." I said and leaned down to pick it up.

When I looked up I couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't believe who was sitting inside the cab of my car. "You know Bella, it's not going to help if you use swear words. It will only make it worse. You remind me of Emmett in that way. Always cussing. Oh, well you'll fix that over time."

"Jas…asp…per?" I stuttered.

"Hi, Bella." he said and I calmed down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'll explain on the way to your house. Get in the car Bella. We need to talk."

I just couldn't believe it. They were back, or where they?

* * *

_**Did you like it? If so Tell me somehow. Reveiw, Message, or whatever it is you like to do.  
If you have any suggestions tell me. I'm always open to new ideas. Hope you did like it.  
Bye,  
Ivy.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Okay so this is the second chapter. (Duh)  
****This begins in Jasper's POV and then near the end it is in Bella's.  
It shows how Alice left Jasper through most of it.  
I really hope you like it.**

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

Me and Alice where out hunting for the first time in a while. We really needed it. We left Forks not to long ago, just a few months have passed, but to me it seemed to be only a few days. Time passes quickly when your immortal. Or at least for me.

"Jasper, what are you looking at?" Alice asked while dropping the corpse of a panther to the ground.

I realized I had been staring off into space. "Oh, just thinking Alice."

"You need to hunt, darling. I need to tell you something."

I was beside her in an instant, "Did you see something? Is it important?"

"Yes I saw something and yes it is important. But, it can wait for a little while. You just need to hunt, your eyes look brown." she said staring at me with her bright yellow eyes. You could tell she had drank more than she needed to.

"Okay, okay. I'm hunting."

"And no more thinking. Every trip could be our last." she said and I laughed.

"I doubt the Volturi want us right now."

"Well you never know what will happen." She said, "I'll meet you at the house." and with that she was gone.

What did she mean by this trip could be our last, I thought while draining another panther. That was our favorite food in all of Africa. What did she see? Where the Volturi after us? What could this all mean? We didn't _do_ anything wrong. Or at least I thought we didn't. Wait, what about Bella. Was she in trouble? Did we get her in trouble? Did the Volturi find out she knew about us? Where _we _guilty by association? It was all too much.

I was just overanalyzing the situation. I was probably something stupid, meaningless. Wasn't it? There I go again. Overanalyzing the whole thing again. Everything will be fine. I hope.

I was so curious as to what was going on I ran home faster than usual. Wanting, no needing to know what was going on, what she saw.

When I was at the house I couldn't find Alice. I followed her scent all over the house. In our bedroom everything was on the floor except for a page ripped out of her journal. She made it clear that it was ripped in a hurry. It was sitting on the bed. All of the money was off of the table. I fallowed her scent until I found the paper. It was on the coffee table. There was a cup of fresh animal blood, a panther from what it smelled like. It smelled familiar for some odd reason. I realized it was the one Alice had attacked. I drank it all. It tasted good, I guess I didn't drink enough on the hunt.

Then I picked up the note. It read,

Hi, Jasper.

I told you to fill up. Oh well. I saw you wouldn't so I left you this cup which I presume you've already drank. What I saw was our future like never before. I saw it all, every second of it. It came to me very quickly, I'm sure you don't understand where I'm going with this but, I guess I will just spit it out. Jasper I'm leaving you. There are… complications, I guess is how I'd say it that way, in our future. We need to take a break from each other for a while. And by a while I mean a few hundred years. I am so very sorry Jasper. I know you loved me. But, as I once saw you, I see another man. I think you should find someone as well. So to sum it up, I have stopped loving you. I hope you don't do anything stupid.

Goodbye, Jasper. I will miss you,

Alice.

I sat there for a while. Then when I realized what the paper in my hands said, I threw it on the ground and stomped on it. I ran up to the nearest bolder and punched it in to pebbles. Then kicked the next one in half, picked up both pieces and threw them at the house. Then the thought accrued to me that She was getting further every second. I ran and fallowed her scent around the country and it led to the water. And with that, her scent disappeared.

"Damn it." I growled so load you could probably hear it for miles. When I realized what I had just done, I ran. I kept running and didn't stop. I ran until I remembered that I would have to swim at some point. When I realized this something inside me clicked. I was drawn to one point. Unnaturally drawn to it. I hoped that point was Alice. So I fallowed my instincts. I ran across the border until I found a place that seemed to lead straight to my point. So I swam.

I was confused when I ended up back in Forks. She might have stopped by here. No matter how confused I was, no matter the fact I couldn't smell Alice anywhere, I fallowed it still.

Pretty soon I smelled some one familiar, not Alice though. It alsp wasn't vampire, I smelled human. Then I smelled a vampire. Emmett. What was he doing here? I fallowed the scent. It was also the direction of my point. So I was supposed to see Emmett? Strange.

When I was very close to my point, I saw Bella's truck. Then I put it all together. Bella was the human I smelled. I walked up to Bella's truck looking for Emmett, that was were his scent led. I opened the door to find a piece of paper that said,

JASPER,

So I opened it. And it read,

I am so glad you found Bella. Stay with her. She can help you, she is in the same position you are in, even though it has taken her months to get about a very little bit better. I hope you can fix each other. I sent Emmett to deliver this message and then he is going home to Rosalie. Do exactly what I'm about to say as if your life depends on it, because it just might. Do not go after Emmett, Sit down in Bella's car, and wait for her to come out of the gas station. Greet her when she gets here. Take her home and then explain what has happened. I wish you both the best. Don't tell her this was my idea though. Use the same reason, to fix each other.

Goodbye, Jasper Hale. Forever.

Alice Cullen.

I couldn't believe what I just read. But, I did as I was told. Alice knew best whether she makes since or not. Whether she broke my dead heart or not. I needed to do as I was told.

So I put a smile on my face and waited. Bella came out of the gas station and got on the phone. She hung up and stood there for a moment. Then she came up to the car, looking at the ground. Then she opened the car door and dropped her stuff.

"Oh shit." she said. She bent down to pick it up. She looked up and a mask of shock covered her face. I rolled off her in waves. Not a big surprise there.

Then I calmly said, "You know Bella, it's not going to help if you use swear words. It will only make it worse. You remind me of Emmett in that way. Always cussing. Oh, well you'll fix that over time." with a fake smile on my face.

"Jas…asp…per?" she stuttered.

"Hi, Bella." I said after a moment. Then she suddenly calmed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll explain on the way to your house. Get in the car Bella. We need to talk." I said trying to keep calm. I knew what I would have to tell her.

**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper told me everything on the way home. At some point I pulled over and let him take the wheel. He said driving calmed him down. He said he was drawn to me. He said he figured it meant we where somehow supposed to help each other get though this. To fix each other.

We pulled up into the driveway.

"I'll be in your room." he said. "We can talk there."

"Okay." I said and he was gone. I grabbed all of my things and walked into the house. I made sure to put the eye drops into my eyes so Charlie wouldn't see I had been crying. He needed to know as little as possible about everything. I showed the into my pocket after I used them to make sure Charlie never found them. I would carry them with me everywhere so I could cry wherever and no one care. I liked that idea.

I walked inside. "Bells?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

"It's me dad. I think I'll just go to my room."

"Okay. You don't have any boys up there do you?" he joked.

I just laughed nervously. "No dad." I said and smiled my biggest fake smile ever.

I was walking up the stairs when, "Oh, hey Bells. I forgot to tell you something."

I sighed and walked back down to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I said like I actually cared.

"Your mom called. She said for you to e-mail her. She was getting worried."

"Yeah, okay I will." Then it hit me. "I'll go do that now." Perfect. Now he wouldn't bother me until I left my room.

I walked up the stairs as quickly as possible. Then walked, well more like ran, down the hall to my room and slammed the door. I was breathing heavy.

Then I heard someone laughing from the other side of the room. It made me jump when I saw Jasper in my rocking chair. He was laughing. Laughing at me of all people.

"In a hurry to see me Bella?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. I just didn't want Charlie to 'remember' anything else." I said.

"Bella did you just use air quotes?"

"Yeah, why?"

He just laughed.

"I still can't believe Alice did that." I said sadly. He stiffened at her name. "Oh, sorry, right no names. Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said hitting myself on the head with my palm.

"Well you know, _she_ knows what's best, right?" he asked as if I could answer that.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you may guess but, I know." He said sadly although I knew he meant it to be confident. "I think." he said softly.

"Have you seen _him_ lately."

"Yeah he was in pretty okay. Or at least that's what I thought. At least Edward was decent enough to tell you to your face. At least he didn't leave a note on the coffee table. At least you got to say goodbye." He said the last part more quietly than the rest.

At the mention of Edwards name I broke into raging sobs. Jasper came and sat on my bed with me. He held me in his cold arms as if to comfort me. He was trying to comfort me. Like Edward would have in his position. This thought made me cry harder.

* * *

**Okay so good, bad,... Ugly?  
Sorry couldn't resist.  
But, really tell me what you think.  
I like to correct myself. Or Improve is a better word.  
Have an Idea? Shoot. Message. Review. Whatever.  
The more Reviews I get the better. I know your reading....  
Creepy, right? But, seriously I have like what less than  
a quarter of reveiws of all the people reading.  
So come on, Take three seconds and review my story.  
Bye,  
Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3 Papers

**Hi,  
I would like to say thanks to** _KG Wulf_ **for her Review.  
She's Awesome. I also added Emmett at her request. That should  
be intresting.... I didn't get Bella's prospective in this one. Maybe  
Next Chapter. Reveiw.**

**

* * *

**

(Jaspers POV)

Oh God. She's crying. What do I do? I've seen Edward with her before so I did what she would have done. I went up and wrapped my arms around her. I hope I can make it. I haven't been this closer to a human in a long time. She smelled so good. I wanted to take her closer to me, to feed on her. To just have a taste of her succulent blood. Just one taste wouldn't hurt, just a bite.

No! I almost yelled at myself. A bite would lead to not stopping. Not stopping would lead to killing her. I couldn't do that. I knew how much Edward cared for this fragile human. How could I have lied to her. The last time I saw him curled up in a ball in the middle of the rainforest, mumbling about how he needed to stay but, was longing to come back.

Then she cried harder for some reason. Had I hurt her. I quickly examined her without moving. Her emotions rolled off her in waves. The sadness in the room was uncomfortable. For both of us to be so depressed.

My throat hurt so bad. It felt like someone was pouring lava down it. My mouth was on fire. I needed to hunt immediately. The fresh venom in my mouth didn't douse that insane sensation in my mouth. I wanted to kill her but I couldn't. I couldn't kill her. She was like family.

I decided to stop breathing. After about five minute she slightly twisted her body around so she could look me in the eye's.

"Jasper?"

I decided to let out a breath, just one breath. "Yes." I looked down slightly so she could tell I was looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

Well a short explanation wouldn't hurt, "I'm thirsty."

She understood and wormed her way out of my grip and ran to the other wall. "You need to hunt. Now. Jasper that's not healthy."

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I have gotten over my thirst for humans," Liar. I thought to myself. And that was it for my air supply. I took a deep breath, I really would need to hunt soon though.

"Really?" she asked quizzically and not believing. "that was quick, I thought it took ,like, decades to do that. And just last September you attacked me. I just don't understand. Jasper are you lying?"

"No." I lied smoothly. Again. Oh, well. I smiled as to prove my point. She smiled back at me too. Well at least she was smiling now.

"Okay, then. When is the last time you went hunting?"

"Roughly a week ago. Time passes. I don't notice. I never fall asleep remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget. I've been around you guys for a while now. Well I do, and I need to go to sleep."

"Oh yeah." I said. I had actually forgotten Bella had to sleep for a second there. I got up and went to sit down in a rocking chair.

She laid down and after about five minutes passed she said, "Good night Jasper."

"Good night, Bella." I said. Then she started to breath deeper and I could tell she was asleep. I hadn't taken a breath in awhile I noticed. I took one deep breath. It hurt so bad, again with the lava. I decided to go hunting.

I walked out of her room, down the hall to the door. I unlocked it and went out side. I loved the way the earth smelled at night, it consisted of less humans and smelled more like well nature. And then I ran. I was happier than I was before, I actually liked running now. Bella was on my mind, she was just… I didn't know how to explain it. She just knew how I felt and I needed that. I needed someone to help me figure out my situation, to show me how it feels to love again…

No, I did not love Bella. I couldn't love Bella. I remembered seeing Edward. He was in the fetal position on the ground, Blank face. He was in a deep depression. I could since sadness al around him, I could remember how he was crying tearlessly. He was in so much pain. Then he stood up very fast, he was filled with rage. Alice had seen Victoria, killing Bella. I didn't know this at the time. He ran off into the woods.

I hadn't seen him since then. I don't know what was running through his head, but I could feel what was going on through his body, his emotions. He acted as if Bella had died. That is the only place I have ever seen emotions so deep. Well other than the ones he felt of love and passion he felt when he was with Bella. The same ones I felt now. No, it was wrong. It was just wrong. I can't love Bella, not with Edward like this.

With so much running through my head I didn't see him coming.

"Hey, Jasper." Emmett said.

"Hi,"

"Man, you sound bad, what is going on with you and Alice. She told me not to read the note, but I mean who wouldn't. It made no since at all."

"She left me." I said plainly. Without emotion, that was better.

"Wow, that's weird."

"How is it weird?" I asked with a spark of interest.

"Well, I would have thought you too would have been together like, forever. Literally. Then, I just left Rose." pain rolled off his massive body. He was serious.

"What?"

"You heard me, well I am probably making a big deal out of nothing, but she goes 'hunting' and then when she comes home, she smells like Edward. One time she was wearing one of his jackets. He now they can do whatever the hell they want to do." he sounded angry, but his emotions betrayed him. He was sad, and in pain. "I'm going back to school. I'll say, I wanted an extra year of studies or something. You should come too. I'm staying at the house until me and Rose get through this. You can stay too. Alice must have saw this coming or something, because she moved all of your stuff there. And mine. There's a lot of money too."

"Alice went back to the house?" I said staring off into space. She was at the house. I could have stayed there, I could have confronted her.

"I guess so. Come on you need to hunt Jasper. Your eyes are almost black."

"Sure, sure. Make sure I'm enrolled. I need an outlet of some kind."

"Okay."

"Bye," I said and ran. I gave him no time to answer. I killed everything that crossed my path on the way to the house. Surely I wasn't thirsty anymore. Emmett was at the house now.

"Where going to school on Monday." he said. It was Friday. Or Saturday, depending on the time. It could have been midnight. I didn't care.

"I'm going to change." I said.

"Oh, why? Do you have a crush on Bella too." He teased.

"How do you know about that?"

"You smell like her. Actually you smell like you've been hugging her. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." I said. It wasn't his business.

"Well sure doesn't look like nothing. Or smell like it either for that matter." He said with a smirk on his face. He patted the couch and said, "Come here and tell Emmett what you've been doing with Edwards ex girlfriend."

"You're very perverted, you know that right?"

"Why, yes Jasper. I am very aware of that. I have been told multiple times. Mostly when I was human though. People in this family are too nice. You know what?"

"What?"

"You should give her a rice crispy treat."

"What?"

"They are the sweetest human food out there. Nasty, but sweet."

"How would you know this?"

"Oh, I wanted to see why girls always stuff themselves with sweets after a breakup. And I think I figured it out."

"You know what. I don't care, I think I'm going to change now." I said shaking my head.

As I walked off he yelled, "Don't forget what I said about the rice crispy things."

"Oh, I won't." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." and with that, I ignored him completely. I went and got dressed. When I got back down stairs I smelled like Alice now instead of Bella. I got the clothes that smelled most like her, it would probably make it harder than it already was but, I liked to think that she was always with me. Soon Bella's scent would overpower the scent of Alice. It was almost dawn outside. So that means it's Saturday now. I would get all day with Bella today. I would try to get over Alice, I would try to learn to live my own life. I hadn't seen Edward in awhile so he might have gotten over Bella, I couldn't understand how though, she was so wonderful in everyway. He might be with Rosalie now. I could tell that Emmett was displaying his true feelings, I could tell he was being truthful. Poor Emmett.

He always did this. He covered up his true feelings with jokes. I needed out of this house. Me and Alice shared the room I was standing in. We shared so many memories in this very room. It even still smells like her, I think I still love her.

I needed Bella. I ran to her house. I was as close to crying as a vampire could be the whole way. She noticed.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Did you see the papers? Did she send you copies? Oh, no. I was going to wait until later but, I guess…" she babbled.

I cut her off, "What papers Bella?" I said grabbing her shoulders. As soon as I realized what I was doing.

"Oh, I guess I let the cat out of the bag then. Well I mean you where just so depressed and, well I mean, I thought she sent them to you too. But, I guess not since you…"

"Bella. What papers?" I said trying to calm down.

"Oh god. I wish I didn't have to be the one to break it to you. There… Oh, I can't bring myself to say it. You're really nice Jasper, and well, I can't hurt you anymore than you already are. I know what you're going through and I just couldn't handle what you are going to see. I mean sooner or later you will see it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I just can't hurt your feelings Jasper, and I can't do that because I really…"

"Bella, give me the papers." I didn't care what she had to say. It was not worth this whole ordeal. If this was as big as she made it seem, I needed to know. She handed me a note that said, _Divorce_.

"It came in my mail box this morning. Open it, there's a letter."

I opened it.

_Jasper, _

_I just wanted to make it legal. _

_Sorry,_

_Alice Cullen. _

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I really just want you to feel better." she said.

"I know," I said. "It's just that, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she said.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and I just need to say it, Bella I…"

"Hi, Bella." Emmett said. I shot him a glare. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing at all." Bella said. Then she smiled the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. No matter the fact it was fake, it was still fake.

"You'll thank me later." Emmett said so low, I know Bella couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Bella asked. A mask of confusion covering her face.

"Oh, nothing." Emmett said. He was a really good liar.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It took me awhile because my computer broke for a few hours.  
Sorry. Tell me what you think. Message or Review. Please.  
p.s. I know I'm Not getting enough Reveiws. I have like Three hundred readers,  
and like six reveiws. Take a second and and review, please.  
Bye,  
****ivy**


	4. Chapter 4 More for Me

_**Hey guys. It's Ivy.  
I just finished this and well, hope you like it.  
Oh, most of the reason I put Emmett in is because well,  
Everybody needs there daily dose of teddy bear right.  
I put a little bit of Alice's POV so you could see what she's up to.  
Oh, by the way, who ever doesn't know where this is going,  
Don't feel bad, beacause really, I don't either.  
**__**  
**_

* * *

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_**Jasper went completely still. When Edward did that he was usually worried about something. So I looked up at Jasper. He still didn't move so I said, "Jasper?"**_

_**He looked like he was thinking for a moment then he looked down at me, "Yes?" he looked fine. He smiled. His breath smelled sweet to me, a lot like Edwards, but not exactly, not perfect. Jasper wasn't perfect, not like Edward was. But, maybe being perfect wasn't everything, maybe it was better to have flaws. I was so confused. **_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked quizzically.**_

"_**I'm thirsty." he said simply. Like that was just a small thing. Did he not remember what happened during my birthday last year. He was thirsty. I had to get away from him. Now. I got out of his arms and ran to the other wall. "You need to hunt. Now. Jasper that's not healthy." I said. **_

"_**Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I have gotten over my thirst for humans," okay, now it doesn't make any since whatsoever. I got it. He was lying so I wouldn't be scared. **_

"_**Really?" I said. "that was quick, I thought it took ,like, decades to do that. And just last September you attacked me. I just don't understand. Jasper are you lying?" I don't know why I even ask. I know he is.**_

"_**No." he said it so, so sincerely, how could I not believe him. I smiled at him.**_

"_**Okay, then. When is the last time you went hunting?"**_

"_**Roughly a week ago. Time passes. I don't notice. I never fall asleep remember?"**_

"_**Yeah, how could I forget. I've been around you guys for a while now. Well I do, and I need to go to sleep."**_

"_**Oh yeah." he said. Then he stood up and when to sit on the rocking chair.**_

_**I laid down. I just sat there trying to fall asleep. I wondered if he was still there. The Cullen's could leave at will and no one even notice. I said, "Good night, Jasper."**_

_**After a minute I thought he was gone when he said, "Good night, Bella." Then I fell asleep.**_

_**I dreamed about Jasper. I dreamed that he was my Edward in a since. In the dream I loved him like I did Edward. We lived happily together. He turned me into a vampire at prom. I loved him so much. Then I imagined him as a human. We married at the age of twenty five. We managed to stay together that long. We had a child. It was a little boy. We named it Ethan Joseph. I saw him running around and playing in our front yard. I saw him grow up. I loved them both more than myself. **_

_**Then I realized that he was a vampire, and Ethan would never be born. He would never have blond hair and brown eyes. My little E.J. will never be born. Ever. Because the only ones I have managed love in my whole life where vampires.**_

_**Their love would be all I needed though. Vampire love was enough for me. **_

_**Then I was woken. I swear to god I saw Alice's spiky hair wisp by me. I turned on the light beside me, there was a note beside me. I opened it.**_

_**Go down stairs.**_

**That was all it said. I went down the stairs. I couldn't see Jasper anywhere. I wondered who left the note. Was Alice back now? I went down stairs. It was just before dawn. I turned on the light. I saw another note on the counter. I opened it and read,**

_**Go out to the mail box. Open it. Inside you will see an envelope with the word, Papers, on it. When Jasper returns, give them to him. **_

**What was going on here? What was going on with Jasper? Who was leaving these notes? Where does Jasper fit into all this? Why was I strangely attracted to him, and his imperfections?**

**I went out to the mailbox and saw the envelope that was labeled **_**Papers.**_** I opened it to see what was inside. To see what Jasper needed these **_**papers**_** for. It said,**

_**Jasper, **_

_**I just wanted to make it legal. **_

_**Sorry,**_

_**Alice Cullen. **_

**They were divorce papers. So it was true. Not that I would doubt Jasper in any way. Alice really didn't want Jasper. **_**More for me. **_**My subconscious randomly said. No! I almost yelled at myself. Have I completely forgotten about Edward! Of course not, how could I, he was my forever. But, what if my forever had forgotten about me? Should I move on? I want to like, just like not love, Jasper. I could never love him, I know that is impossible. Edward was gone. **

**Wait hold on. I couldn't feel the pain. I couldn't feel it in my chest. I touched my chest. It just wasn't there. The pain was gone. I couldn't feel a thing. Not a single thing. I pressed harder. There was nothing. Just… nothing, that was it. **

_**Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! **_**I thought. Nothing. Nothing at all. My hands dropped. My mind went numb trying to comprehend it all. Then he was there. Jasper's face looked twisted in pain. If he were human he would be crying. And crying hard in that matter. Oh, no. Had Alice made a copy or something out of inpatients? "Jasper, what's wrong? Did you see the papers? Did she send you copies? Oh, no. I was going to wait until later but, I guess…" I just couldn't stop talking. Then he grabbed my shoulders. It hurt quite a bit. I know he didn't mean to. He didn't know his own strength in a sense.**

"**What papers Bella?" he realized he had grabbed me and let me go. Thank god.**

"**Oh, I guess I let the cat out of the bag then. Well I mean you where just so depressed and, well I mean, I thought she sent them to you too. But, I guess not since you…" still with the can't stop talking thing. **

"**Bella. What papers?" he said sharply.**

"**Oh god. I wish I didn't have to be the one to break it to you. There… Oh, I can't bring myself to say it. You're really nice Jasper, and well, I can't hurt you anymore than you already are. I know what you're going through and I just couldn't handle what you are going to see. I mean sooner or later you will see it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I just can't hurt your feelings Jasper, and I can't do that because I really…" like you. A lot. Jasper, you've helped me through my Edward problem. Dart, let me finish! This one thing I wanted to say the most.**

"**Bella, give me the papers." I gave them to him. I saw his face twist and turn in agony.**

"**It came in my mail box this morning. Open it, there's a letter." I said. As if it would help him.**

"**I'm sorry, Jasper. I really just want you to feel better."**

"**I know. It's just that, I need to tell you something." he said. I knew he felt the same way! I knew it. It would work between us. **

"**What is it?" I managed to say.**

"**Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and I just need to say it, Bella I…" **

"**Hi, Bella." Damn you Emmett! Damn you! I' going to kill you! Wait Emmett's here to. My anger turned to confusion. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" why yes, Emmett. You are. I wished I could say.**

**But, instead I said, "No, nothing at all." and I smiled big. A big fat sarcastic smile. I hate you Emmett. I really do. Go away!**

**Emmett said something so fast I couldn't hear him. **

"**What was that?" I said. Now I was even more confused.**

"**Oh, nothing." Emmett said. Liar.**

"**So, Bella. You, me, Jasper," he pointed at us, "at the house tonight. We need to catch up over movies. I have missed you so much." he said and batted his long eyelashes. I wanted to hit him. I know that I would probably break my hand in the process though. **

**I said, "Fine. But, if I hit you, you have to pretend it hurts. Okay."**

"**I can't promise you that, Bella. But, I'll try."**

"**Wait," Jasper said. "has Alice been here?"**

**(Alice's POV)**

**I walked into Bella's room. I wanted to see her one last time. I had already left the note on the kitchen table, and the papers in the mail box. The side that Bella would look at says **_**papers**_** the side Jasper reads says **_**divorce**_**. I hated to do this to him but, it would just feel wrong otherwise. **

**I left the final note. I kissed her forehead. No matter what, she was still my best friend. She would always be but, as long as I put her near Jasper, I couldn't be near her. She would wake up in about five seconds. **

"**Good bye, Bella. I will miss you. I may see you again, in the far off future. I will try my best."**

**Then she woke up. She noticed my hair, damn. There go's my perfect get away. Oh, well. I was dressed in black though so, she would not notice my figure. So far was going as planned. She walked down stairs, and then outside. When she saw Jasper I would leave. Jasper was there and I ran out into the woods. **

**I saw him from a distance. I walked up to him. "Hello, glad to see you again."**

"**You too." he said.**

"**I am so glad I've finally got that over with. It will make it so much easier."**

"**Yes, it will. I am so glad that it is over with too."**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because, now I can do this." he leaned in and kissed me. Heat of some kind ran through my body as his lips molded to mine. I felt like I was melting. He was the only other person I had ever kissed except Jasper. Even though it felt so wrong, it felt so right. Then I heard Emmett.**

"**Alice. You left Jasper for…."I sprang at him and put my hand over his mouth. I couldn't hear it out loud, not yet. I wasn't ready.**

* * *

**_So did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe, A little.  
Anybody notice how i managed to put little E.J in there?_****_  
People, I have over Nine hundred readers now.  
And how many reveiws. _18.... _Come on now.  
So reveiw, please.  
Bye,  
ivy_**


	5. Chapter 5 Relax

**No one has guessed my mystery man yet!  
Thats good. I think. Oh, well.  
I want to give a shout out to** I Heart La Roux  
**And,** ms Masen** For their Reviews and support. =)  
You guys are Awesome. I have decided to give a  
Best reveiws person of the chapter!  
This one was close but I Will have to give it to the  
Person Mentioned in chapter 3** KG Wulf.  
**Think you can beat her? Then Reveiw!  
Oh, yeah. And last I would like to say, I don't think I'm  
Gonna Tell you who mystery man is for a while. Keep on guessing!**

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

"What?" Bella asked.

"Have you seen Alice anywhere?"

"I smell her too." Emmett says sniffing the air.

"I haven't seen her. I thought I saw her in my room, though. Or at least her hair. It could have been a dream though." Bella said. She was a bit confused.

"Okay, did something else happen afterward? After you saw her hair, I mean."

"Um, I found some notes in my room. Then the kitchen. Guys, what's going on? I'm so confused. Help me out."

"I will in a second." I said. "Do you still have the notes?"

"Yes, there where I found them." and then I ran. I was in her kitchen. She ran after me, stumbling more than she should on the rough ground. "Jasper what's going on?"

"Bella, just… can you just be, I don't know quite for a second?" I said softly. I did want to be mean, I just needed to do something.

I fallowed Alice's scent to the note. It was very fresh, she was here about five minutes ago, give or take. I slowly picked up the note. I looked at the script on it. Defiantly Alice's handwriting. Once I realized that she was here a few minutes ago. That I could have… I could have seen her spiky black hair, her pixie face, her small figure just one more time. That I could have held her in my arms just one more time. I could have kissed her one more time. I still loved Alice, that was not in question. I still wanted her in my arms. For our lips to mold together. For us to be one, not two. We would forever be soul mates, nothing would change that.

I walked outside. "Bella," I said in a voice so mean, it made her jump. "Come here. I need you." I spat through my teeth.

She walked up to me, realizing what I meant. Before she could disagree. I swept her off her feet, onto my back and ran home.

When we arrived I set her down gently. Then I walked over to the nearest bolder and smashed it into a thousand pebbles. Then I ran to the trees and kicked about twenty in half. I turned around still in my state of rage at myself.

Then I looked at Bella. She was sitting on the ground, in a state of shock. She looked terrified of me. I just couldn't handle losing her too. Not like this.

"Bella," I said taking a step toward her. "Bella, you know I would never, ever hurt you right. You do understand that, don't you?"

She shook her head, "Look Jasper, I just didn't know you could do that. Edward never did it in front of me, so it was a bit of a shock. I know you wouldn't hurt me, purposely. I know that because, well I think that you might think the same way I do. About both of us. Together I mean. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I know what you mean Bella. Except I would never in a million years have guess you felt the same way."

"I do Jasper, I do feel the same. I don't even know why either. I just, I couldn't live without Edward and now he's gone. And then you show up, right at the time I'm most in need. I thought it was faith…"

"No, not faith. It was Alice."

"Same difference." she said and we both laughed. Her laugh was nothing like Alice's sweet little perfect laugh. She was not the hyper perky Alice. She never would be. Her laugh was a little rough, but still sweet. The best human laugh I've heard in a long time.

"The difference is," she said, now frowning. She was changing the subject. "you know Alice doesn't want you. Edward might come back."

She was still so optimistic, she still loved Edward. I might have let that slide in any other situation, but she just admitted that she liked me too. I couldn't let Edward get between me and her, she was mine now. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

She looked up at me with her breathtaking chocolate brown eye's, "What is it Jasper."

"Have you noticed that Rosalie's not here."

"Well not one person has called me 'human' since Emmett got here so, yes."

"She's with Edward." and with that, I hated myself more than ever. I shouldn't have done that. She looked devastated. She jumped up off the ground and wraped her arms around me, and started to cry.

"Oh, Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." she cryed into my shoulder, "How could he do this to me?! How could he?! He knew I loved him. Jasper."

"I don't know, Bella. If I had you, I would stay forever. Today was a terrible day, and now that you're here, I'm okay. You don't know how much I need you. Your so wonderful, Bella. You never forget that. You warm my frozen heart, Bella. This I swear." I spoke the truth for once. I actually told Bella exactly how I felt.

She abruptly stopped crying. She looked up at me. Our faces were inches apart, and I thought it was a bad idea for about a split second and then, I didn't care. Alice was gone, Edward was gone, we were together. And that could not be changed. I loved her, she loved me. That was the only logic I cared about at the moment. I pulled her face closer to mine and then… my phone rang.

Bella was blushing so deep red, it made me thirsty. It was beautiful. It was like a painting of fruit to a human. Looks beautiful and delicious but, you must not eat it. I looked to see who was calling, Emmett, of course. Damn it.

"Emmett what do you want?"

"Wow, somebody's mad. What did I do?"

"Emmett?" I said getting angrier every second.

"You will never guess what I just saw! Okay so," I tapped my foot impatiently, "When you left with Bella I fallowed Alice scent into the woods, and I saw her making out with someone…"

"Who?!" I al most yelled into the phone. "Well it was…"

I couldn't hear his voice on the other end of the phone. "Emmett?"

"It's me Jasper."

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Look, I still love you Jasper but, my visions. They tell me otherwise. I really want to be with you, but… Okay look. You can't know what I'm doing. Emmett screwed it all up so I hit him on the head. He will forget what he just saw. Bella was meant to help you, no more than that, do not let the relationship escalate, understand."

No mattered how much I wanted to talk to her. I closed the phone. I could let the relationship become what ever I wanted it to be.

I called her back, "Alice come back to the house. Now, you can mess up your vision a little more right. I don't need to talk to you but, I want to show you something."

"Fine." she said. I was amazed at that.

I shut the phone hanging up on her again. Bella just stood there, wondering what's going on.

"Bella you can relax." I said.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see soon. Okay. There's Alice now." she stopped at the edge of the woods I pretended to not notice and walked toward Bella. I took her face in my hands and kissed her slowly. At that we were one, somehow connected. We seemed to melt together slowly. I wrapped my hands around her waist. Her hands slid into my hair. She was actually kissing me back. When I realized that I kissed her harder, until I heard Alice crying. Or at least the sounds of her crying. She was throwing a damn fit. She was jumping up and down and screaming.

"Jasper what did I tell you?! You and Emmett are the worst brothers! You ruin everything!" and she ran off into the woods.

"What the hell did I just do?" Bella said a little shocked. "If Edward really isn't coming back then…"

She kissed me for a split second then said, "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlie…" that's all she had to say. I threw her over my shoulder and ran her home.

(Bella's POV)

"Alice come back to the house. Now, you can mess up your vision a little more right. I don't need to talk to you but, I want to show you something."

What was he talking about? He just hung up on her, right? Why was he calling back? What did he have to show her? He just hung up on her again? What was going on?

"Bella you can relax." Jasper said, okay that was getting weird. The whole vampire powers thing at least. I wished I could read his, he was sending me mixed emotions it seemed. I really liked him, and I wanted him. Badly.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see soon. Okay. There's Alice now." I didn't see Alice, then he ran over to me and kissed me, hard. He was urgent like he had to prove something to someone. It felt good though. I closed my eye's and imagined Edward was kissing me. His hands slid around my waist. I curled my hands into his hair. And then… I heard Alice.

"Jasper what did I tell you?! You and Emmett are the worst brothers! You ruin everything!" and she was gone.

"What the hell did I just do?" I said, "If Edward really isn't coming back then…" I kissed Jasper one more time. Quickly.

Then something accrued to me. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

"What is it?" Jasper asked sounding worried.

"Charlie…" that was all I had to say. He picked me up and we were on our way home.

(Alice's POV)

"You would never guess what that bastard did!" I screamed at him.

"Look I didn't do it. There is no need to be mad at me okay. I stayed here like you asked. Emmett left a little while ago though."

"Well, I know that but, I need to vent on someone right."

"I guess so. But, I love you Alice. You love me too. You know you do."

"Just, be quite. Okay I'm not exactly over Jasper yet."

"You really need to just get over it Alice. You need to pick between us. You saw what the future looks like. Who where you with?"

"You." I mumbled.

"And,"

"And I need to learn to love you."

"Pick between us right now."

"Can you give me just a few more days, please."

"Sure, sure. You know Alice, sometimes you are so damn confusing."

"I know." I sighed.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm reading my reveiws, and everyone thinks it's Edward or Carlisle.  
One person said Mike. And I would like to say, I never considered Mike. That was  
A good idea. But, since I've said that, I can't use it. But thanks for the Idea from  
**AliceW.** It was good. I might use that in another story. Okay for those who think It's  
Edward, I understand the fact he's a Womanizer but for god sakes, he's got Rosalie,  
Bella, and Alice now? Good lord. And as far as Carlisle, guys I have a soul, I'm not gonna  
Break up Carlisle and Esme! Okay so Reveiw or whatever!  
Bye,  
ivy**


	6. Chapter 6 What now?

**Hi. Okay. You guys caught me. I knew I shouldn't have out that little part in there.  
Oh, well. I did. Here's your Mystery Man. This took longer than usaual because I went roller blading today.  
Fell on my butt twice and have blisters. What fun. I also ordered a necklace off Esty and it came today.  
Yeah! It's so pretty.  
Okay, winners. Well I couldn't decide on one person so here gos:  
**cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake, Alice W, my-heart-is-just-as-silent, and Miss. GIGGLE.  
**You guys are Awesome!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Where the hell have you been?!" Charlie said.

"Well, um," I forgot to think of an excuse. "Well, I went out for a morning walk. You know, have to stay fit." I smiled and did one of those fake laughs, that even sounded fake. I couldn't do any better but his angry mask seemed to drop. He smiled a bit.

"I remember when Renee was obsessed with working out, you called me saying you hurt everywhere. I said, Just stick with it kid, it's just a phase of hers. You thanked me and hung up. You were hiding from her." he stared off into space and thought about this memory. Yes, I thought. He bought it.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs. You know rest a little."

"Okay kid. I'm heading out. Going fishing with Harry."

"Okay. Bye, dad." I said and hugged him. Then he left. I ran upstairs to see if Jasper was in my room. He was.

"Hey, Jasper." I said and blushed.

"Hi, you kind of promised Emmett you'd go to the house today. He said he has a headache though. Alice punched him a lot and then he couldn't remember what happened before that. Just that he saw something weird and slightly disturbing."

"Oh, well um, Charlie will be out all day so I need an excuse."

"I don't know what humans do these days." he said and leaned back in his chair. "If it was my dad I would say I was going to register for the military." he laughed. I didn't get the joke.

"Well. Oh, I know! The store."

"Perfect." he said. He stood up and walked over to me, he kissed me gently. My hands curled around his neck this time. Then I felt it. Bit marks, scares like mine. I moved my hand back. His whole neck seemed to be covered in them. I pulled back quickly. "What is it, Bella?"

"Your neck. You have scars, like mine. You have scars all over your neck, and they feel just exactly like mine." I pointed at my scare on my hand.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. For now, let me take you to my house." He motioned for me to get on his back.

"No, hold on. I have to leave a note. Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"Okay." he said and plopped back into my rocking chair.

I walked down stairs. I got out a pen and paper and wrote down what I was doing. Then the phone rang and made me squeal. I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Now, listen close Bella. You will not respond to me. You will just say umhumm. Got it?"

"Umhumm." I said. It was Alice.

"I saw that. What you did with Jasper. I know what your up to. Don't you dare try anything with him. If you do…" she paused, "Let's just say I want let you off easily because you where my best friend. I… I can't give Jasper up just yet. I'm not ready. I'm watching Bella.".

Then I heard the dial tone. I hung up. Walked upstairs and left with Jasper. I didn't care what Alice had to say. I loved Jasper. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. Ever.

(Alice's POV)

I walked out to our meeting place. We had to be a secret for now. It wouldn't last forever though, the secret part anyway. One way or another it would get out of me or him.

"Hey, shortie."

"Hey, wolf." I greeted him with a smile.

"Anything new as far as the future goes?"

"No, not that I can see anyway."

"Well then, that means that I get to keep you for longer, right?"

"Right." I forced a smile onto my face. I loved him. I knew that, but I also loved Jasper. So when I closed my eyes and kissed him, I saw Jaspers face right after I left him. I just couldn't get that image out of my mind. It was branded into my brain, it seemed. I wanted him so bad. I wanted to fix this.

Then it hit me. I pulled away to watch Jasper and Bella kiss in her room.

"That is it! I'm calling her!"

"Alice what did you see?"

"Jasper was kissing Bella, again."

"You know what, I'm sick of this! Alice for god sakes! Choose already."

"No, not yet."

"Fine then. I'm out." he said and ran away.

(Jasper's POV)

"Hey, Em." I said.

"Hey, Jazz. I smell company." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm hear." Bella said.

"I heard Alice's little fit, well saw it too. I went to see what was going on. So anyways why is she flipping out about it?"

"Well, I kissed Bella."

"Really?" Emmett said raising an eyebrow at Bella. She blushed deep red.

"Shut up, Emmett." she said.

"I didn't say anything." he said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, but you did. It's all in the eyes."

"Bella, it is physically impossible to speak with your eyes." he said and ssiled a crocked smile.

"Whatever." she said and rolled her eyes. Her eyes really were beautiful.

"Hey, guys um, I think we have a visitor." Emmett said looking a bit defensive and shock rolled off him in waves. I was to engrossed in looking at Bella, I hadn't smelled him there. But, I sure as hell did now. It was awful, he smelled worse than any of them. He smelled like a dog and then, Alice.

"Bella, stay here." I said but, she fallowed anyways.

When we were out side she said, "Jacob?" and went down the steps to him.

"Hey Bella. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." she said. It killed me to watch this but, I would not be like Edward. I would let her have her own life. No matter what.

"Well, um there's just one thing I want to do, and then I can leave. Okay."

"Okay."

Then he said, "Choose." real quite I'm sure Bella didn't hear though. Then he kissed her, she tried to fight it, then went limp. She gave up.

This enraged me for some reason, I couldn't tell if it was because I was seeing her kissing another man or if it was seeing her as she was. Human, helpless, the opposite of Alice. I jumped over the edge of the porch, ran to them, and broke him off her.

"Jasper, don't hurt him." I heard Bella say weakly.

"Why not?" I asked

"He has to take care of Billy. Billy is Charlie's best friend."

Her logic made since. I had already knocked him out so I had no reason to care anymore. "Are you alright?" I asked. That's all I could think to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said blushing. She stood up and wiped the dirt off her jeans. "You know, Jasper. That was really nice, in a weird way." she smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I thought she would let go, but she just sat there hugging me with her face pressed against my chest. I hugged her back.

"Okay, bitch. Now your screwing up all my plans!" Alice yelled. It made Bella jump. "What did I tell you about touching my husband! Hum?! Now you kiss my boyfriend too. You know. If he weren't here, I might have just smashed your face in. So, watch your back." she turned to me, "Jasper, what are you doing? This is not, what I saw. You started all this you know. You should have did what I said…"

"Bella get behind me." she did as I said, "I started all this Alice?! I did what you said me and Bella, we are fixing each other! Just not how you saw it okay!" I said and picked her up by the collar of her shirt, "And in conclusion, if you ever, and I mean ever! threaten Bella again, I will burn you. Okay." I said. I picked up the dog and threw them both off into the woods.

"Jasper…" Bella said, then attacked me. She kissed me harder than I thought a human could. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I just wanted her closer. I want her so bad. Not Alice, I wanted Bella. I hugged her closer to me. She didn't seem to care.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't want to see this. Guys, guys? Hello?"

"Shut up Emmett." I said and , then life went on. Just me and Bella forever.

(Alice's POV)

"You are so stupid, Jacob. You know that right?"

"I know, You've told me a hundred times." he said rubbing his head again.

"We'll it's a fact. I like to state facts."

"You know that I love you right? I just want you to choose."

"I will. I did. I chose you. I chose you, Jacob. I love you." the words that came out of my mouth, they didn't sound right.

"Then why can't… Wait, did you just choose?"

"Yes." I said. I'm a liar. I can't have that happen again.

"Then, this is settled. I don't need to kiss Bella again. Okay, so what now?"

"Now, we tell Edward." I said with a slight smile.

"Why?"

"Oh, it's all part of my grand scheme. Now that the vision has changed course, I need to change course too. Understand?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob said.

* * *

**That 'sure, sure' thing gave it away. I knew i shouldn't have put it, oh,well. I had to add Jacob in somehow,  
Because I am Switzerland. (for lack of a better word.)  
I was gonna wait a bit longer to reveal him but, everybody guessed it. I will have another mystery person soon though,  
I don't know how or why just yet! but, he or she's coming! I will make this one harder to guess though.  
****And now, i have to say that, Alice is not the bad guy (yet, anyway) she's just jealous.  
like I said, I have no Idea where this is going.  
Reveiw, message, whatever!  
bye,  
ivy**


	7. Chapter 7 Speechless

**Hey, guys.  
I know, I know. You hate me.  
I really am sorry it took so long. I mean school started back and  
My lfe got way complecated. Now, if i had gotten more reveiws, this  
Might have been a diffrent story. Not the actual story, I meant what I just said.  
Oh, god I ramble a lot. I'm just gonna let you read.  
**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Nothing has ever surprised me more than when I saw Jasper pull into the lot in Edward's Volvo. I was doing chemistry homework and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Well and so I wouldn't cry from seeing that damn Volvo again. Now, there was a different person at the wheel, one that was here to help me, not hurt me. At least that's what I thought. I thought the same about the first person to drive that Volvo.

"Hey, Bells. Like the car? Emmett wouldn't let me use his, Rosalie's car is to… red. Girlish, I guess. So I stole the stupid ones car."

"Jasper, he is not stupid at all. His is a genius."

"If he's such a genius, why did he leave you? I would never do that and as far as I'm concerned, anyone who leaves such a perfect person, is mentally ill in some way."

He was so wrong, "I am just human Jasper, the farthest thing from perfect. And anyways you attacked me." I said the last part jokingly.

He looked hurt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. You know I didn't mean it Bella. You know I didn't mean to attack you, right."

"I know, Jasper. It's not a big deal." he smiled slightly. It made me feel worse because I could feel the pain behind this smile. I kissed him on the cheek. We walked to class together, that's when it occurred to me.

"Jasper, your supposed to be in collage." I said.

"You would be amazed at what money can do."

I really didn't want to know, so I let it drop.

(Edward's POV)

I stood there in the woods, watching her. I didn't want to get to close, I would make a mess of everything. So I stood there watching. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, I sighed loudly. Or at least loudly for my kind. Jasper noticed and looked over at me with wide eyes. Then when Bella looked at him his face relaxed yet his eyes where still surprised. They continued on with there conversation. How could I have let it go this far in the first place? I felt a breeze behind me. I turn quickly, no one was there. Our time apart has made me paranoid I suppose.

"Hey, baby." Rosalie said, her head lay on my shoulder. She made me jump.

"Go away."

"Come on Edward, you can't play this hard to get game forever. Actually if you wanted to you could, since you're a vampire and all and, let us not forget _I _am a vampire too. Who isn't, _she_ isn't. So the better choose is obliviously me. Plus, I'm blonde."

"I prefer brunettes." I said, because it was true. I don't understand the whole blonde thing, it makes Rose look like an albino, but that was my opinion. The darker the hair, the more normal you look.

"Sure you do and I prefer muscular men, not scrawny boys but, I want to experiment a little. I think you should too."

"Look, I've been trying to be a gentleman about this whole thing, but your not my type." I said still attempting at being a gentleman.

"Sure I'm not." she scoffed. "Listen, I'm everybody's type. Blonde and beautiful." she said and flipped her hair as if to make a point.

"Look, I really just want you to go away. Emmett is my brother, I won't do this to him." Plus, I don't like you at all.

"Oh, so this is about Emmett. He won't care. He will let me do whatever I want."

"Look Rosalie, when it going to get through your thick skull. I hate you."

"Hate is as strong an emotion as love." she said.

"Rose, I love Bella. I always will."

"Did you not just see that? Alice drew it all out for me yesterday. I'm sure she showed you too."

"She did." I mumbled. Then Rosalie pushed her thoughts at me so hard I couldn't stop her. She showed me the pictures Alice had drawn. Then she conjured up a scene of her own of Bella and Jasper. It was so close to accurate. I broke down inside. If I could I would be crying. I saw Bella with Jasper again. When I left I left her shattered. She might have been as broken as me. She sought out the very first monster she could I suppose. I still loved her and could no longer remember why I left in the first place. Bella was still as bad a kisser as she had been. I almost laughed, then I remembered who she was kissing. Jasper. My brother. She had her hands intertwined in his messy hair. Just like she had once done with mine.

"Why did I ever leave?" I mumbled. Then another thought came from Rosalie. Slower this time. So if it got to bad I could just push it away. It was not picture, it was a memory. Bella, at her birthday. She had her fake smile on her face. Being good like I had told her to. Then she ripped her gift open and dropped it. Why did she drop it? I saw blood slowly moving down her finger. Jasper leaped for her, murder in his eyes. He had full intensions of killing her. That was all I needed. Like all of her near death experiences, I liked to push them to the back of my mind. I didn't think of them. Just then I remembered the whole thing through my eyes. I had to save her. Had she forgotten? What if it happened again?

I needed to stop this. And quickly.

Jessica Stanley walked right passed me, she didn't even notice me. She flipped her hair showing it off to Mike. Her fragrance washed over me, no matter how much perfume she was wearing, I could still smell her. Like really smell her. I needed to go hunting, soon.

"Man, doesn't that smell good." Rosalie said licking her lips, and vanished.

(Emmett's POV)

I walked down the street in my vampire attire. Long black coat that showed off my muscles quite well, I would say myself. My black hat that Rosalie had bought me on one of her trips to Wet Seal. The collar of my coat stuck up and was almost all the way to my cheekbones. If I were to look down, you couldn't see my face at all. I had ditched school today at Jasper's request. I felt like I owed him anyways. I couldn't put my finger on why though. I walked through the park, it was a bright sunny day, and I was wearing all black. It got me a few stares. Some of them though were women who saw me and said, "Damn."

None of them my type. There was one other person who was dressed in all

Black and rather short. She was looking down, and wore a hat. Like me. Her hair shoulder length, it was

straight and black.

Beside her stood an Indian. One of the wolfs I'm sure. He reeked. He was

wearing shorts, no shirt, and was walking barefoot. He was talking a million miles an

hour. The female was just nodding. Then the Indian bent down, grabbed her face and

kissed her. I caught a slight glimpse of her cheek sparkling before she pushed him away

giggling.

Wait. I know that giggle. I ran to them so fast no one would have seen me. I

tackled

her.

I had both hands on her shoulders. "Alice?" I smiled.

"Emmett, get off me." she pushed but, she couldn't control me. She let out a

sigh when she realized it was useless. I felt a slight shake in the ground. Alice's

eyebrows shot up and shock covered her face. "Jake, stop it. It's just Emmett."

He seemed to calm down a bit, I'm sure he didn't like the thought of another

man on his women though. I rolled off her and we lay side to side on the ground.

"You know what you did to Jasper was wrong, right?"

"What he did to me was worse." she sighed.

"How so? You left him."

"I had a greater purpose in mind. He should have known that. I was searching

for the blind spot. Jake. That's how it starts. When it ended," she looked around for the

dog I suppose. He ran off in a fit of rage. "I would have gone back to him. Now I can't.

He's with Bella. I can see how this will end. You can't tell him." she said looking at me

very seriously now. "If you do it will ruin everything."

"All right." I said. I meant it too. I wouldn't tell him… unless it was necessary.

"Thank you." she said. She stood up, tilted her hat, put her hands in her

pockets, and walked off. I watched her go and just sat there.

Then someone behind me was breathing hard, his hands on his knees.

"Emmett, I need your help." Edward said. Oh, that's just great. You can't talk to one

person in the family, with out another harassing you.

(Jasper's POV)

"Bella!" I yelled from across the cafeteria. One of the classes was the one right

before lunch. I got a lot of elbows in my ribs running through the cafeteria at a very

slow pace, fighting my need to go full speed and sweep her off her feet. I could see it

now, I would pick her up, then swing her around and kiss her, no matter how many

people were watching. When I set her down her face would be scarlet from

embarrassment. She was so predictable, yet so very lovable.

"Jasper." she said, her eyes wide, when I showed up beside her. I guess I was

going faster than I thought. Oh, well. No big deal. I had never realized that I seemed to

Gravitate toward her. She was so emotional, I thrived off her.

"Hello to you to." I said and threw my arms around her.

"Sorry, you just scared me. Where's Emmett?"

Right then I realized that I hadn't seen him all day. That was weird. "Skipping his

first day of school I suppose. That sounds like him."

"I didn't know Emmett was _that_ kind of guy. I have to say, I expected more."

said shaking her head slowly.

"Bella, what are you doing?" a girl from behind us asked. Then I recognized the

smell. Jessica Stanley. She had a fake smile on her face with that little nervous laugh of hers. Right when she said that, all the people around us that had tried all day to cover up the fact they were staring at us, now looked at us. Bella blushed from all the attention.

"Talking to Jasper." she said quietly.

"Hummmm." Jessica said. "Is that all?" she realized Bella wasn't going to give her the answers she wanted, so she turned to me.

"Is it any of your business."

"Mine, and the rest of the schools. We live in a small town, Jasper. We don't have much to do around here. But, you knew that. So, tell me and all of these lovely people behind me what is _really_ going on."

"Well, if you must know…" I stopped there and pretended to think until hatred rolled off Jessica's body, but she sat there smiling. "Bella is my girlfriend. I guess. Is that what you would call it. Call us." I motioned my finger between us. I instantly regretted it. She tensed, emotions filled her, not all good ones. Jealousy, anger confusion, happiness, hatred, sadness, loneliness, and love. I mainly think the hate was directed toward Jessica, though.

She coughed and said, "I'll tell you when I figure out." louder than the last time she spoke. I kissed her on the cheek, proud of what she'd done. Then she turned her back on Jessica.

When we got our food and sat down, I smiled up at her. "I proud of what you did. To Jessica."

"Really," she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be mad. I didn't choose you."

"But, you didn't choose Edward either." I said.

She looked down at her food, then back up at me. Her eyes widened in shock. "Jasper, what are you doing?" she said. Her facial expression didn't change either.

I was curious as to what she meant. She was staring at my mouth. That's when I figured out, I was eating an apple. I swallowed it. Now I saw why Edward dated a her, she made you feel more human. Every day, I felt more human than the last.

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to a sweet whisper.

"Bella, Bella, honey. Wake up."

"Rosalie?" I said groggy. Why was she in here? Why did she sound so nice? Where was Jasper? "Where's Jasper?" I figured I might be dreaming, but just in case.

"He's… out." she said biting her bottom lip.

"Where?"

"I don't really know. But, I waited all night just to see you." this didn't sound good. At all. "Well, I have a confession." she said fast, like she was about to blurt some stupid secret no one knew about.

"What is it?" I said as I sat up on my bed, looking at her, for the first time, actually looking at her. She was beautiful. I already knew that though. Her blonde hair was almost glowing in the darkness. She looked broken too. Like something had gone wrong, something she couldn't fix. Something that she would be crying about, if she could.

"I have a question, will you please, please, tell Edward you don't want him anymore?" she looked like she was begging. Begging a human. That's when I saw it, she had lost something. Something had been rearranged, she wasn't mentally stable anymore.

As far as her question, I was speechless.

* * *

**Guys guess what!** Ms. Masen** finally wrote another chapter! I'm about to go read it.  
Now let me just say something. The more reveiws I get, the faster I write. I can't  
tell you why, I just do. The longer the reveiw, the better I write. Got it?  
So, if you want the next chapter soon, REVEIW! or message. Or whatever.  
Bye, ivy....**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry, Ma'ma

Okay, not enogh Reveiws. I might just stop writing if i don't get at least 75 reveiws by next week. I'm only asking for ten mor people. 10! Please...  
I had a lot of spare time, that is why i finished this so quickly. Blowing off some homework too.  
I'm a bad example... Oh, well.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

"Come into my office." I said patting the grass beside me, still sitting down from the conversation with Alice. He sat down beside me.

"Do you know how to get away from Rose?" he asked. This hurt me. The fact he could even mention her, after what he has done to my life.

"Um, Edward, I don't know if you've noticed but, most of the time I'm running towards her. I love her man. Just because you left Bella doesn't mean you have the rights to do every woman you see. You smell like Alice, Rose, and do I smell Esme. You asshole! How could you do that to Carlisle?!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" he said looking at me quizzically, "Of all the people you should be mad at you attack me. Jasper is the trader, he stole Bella. The smell of him was all over her, and I don't know what to make of it."

"You know exactly what I mean." I growled. It was to inhuman, it made some of the people to turn to us. Edward wasn't well protected. The sunlight wasn't sharp enough for it to look to inhuman. I wanted to kill him, to rip him to shreds and burn him. He was cringing now. _You know exactly what you did. And I might never forgive you. _I said mentally. He would hear it. It was at a louder frequency than it would have been if I yelled it. Like a dog whistle, only for vampires. He covered his ears. As if that would help, and rolled on the ground. Like he was being attacked. I looked down at him, and I cringed.

Just then I realized that he was still my brother. Not by blood, no our bond was stronger, so instead of doing what I wanted to, which could be done easily, seeing how he was lying on the ground. No, I did just the opposite. I ran.

I ran as far away from him as possible. I ran away from my back stabbing liar brother. I ran from what I thought to be the truth. I ran from the park, from the mortals who had stared at me in horror, like I was the monster all of my family tried our hardest not to be. Especially Edward. I stopped.

Edward had tried so hard not to be a monster. Why would he change now? Not that he was killing people. Not that he was the vial blood sucking creature he was meant to be by nature. No, he was a different kind of monster. The kind that stole you wife. Why would that all change just because he did what was right, by leaving Bella? None of it made any sense at all. I would have to ask the bastard himself.

But, what if, just maybe, he wasn't the bastard I thought he was? What if this was all assumptions?

(Jasper's POV)

"Alice?" I said. I walked up to the female arguing with that dog. Jacob. That was what Bella had said. I walked up to her and pulled her hat off. She spun around to look at me. Her eyes bulged, she looked afraid of something. I wanted to make it all better. Like I had always done with her. I always did, at leads when we were together. With out thinking I pulled her in for a kiss. I kissed her softly to start, and then pushed harder. She kissed me back. I could feel the anger rolling off the dog behind me when I did this. The earth trembled with his changing in progress. I could hear him cursing. I barley made out any of the words, I wasn't paying that much attention. I loved Alice, and now I see why she was avoiding me. She still loved me. I could feel it, slowly coming out of her, not purposeful. She knew what I was capable of. I slowly pulled away, kissed her on her forehead, and pulled her close to my chest. Her small body still curved into mine like we where meant for each other. Her hair was now straightened. No matter how much this reminded me of the times we were together, it was still off. I looked down at her hair. I saw how in the sunlight, it was almost brown. Then, how the years of spiked hair mixed with the humid climate, made her hair curl up around the bottom. How I would imagine Bella's if she cut it off just a bit.

Then I realized why it didn't feel the same. I had formed emotional ties with Bella. The wrong kind. We where past friendship. That was what I aimed for. It wasn't supposed to go this far. The first time I kissed her had been out of anger, and since then it had escalated, without me realizing it. With out me even caring.

She looked up at me and her face broght some memories that were made long ago, "You've kept me waiting a long time." she had said. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The only thing I could think to say was, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

When she shifted in my arms, she had distracted me from the memory. Those days where gone, now she said, "Did you sign the papers?" Slipped out of my arms, smiled, and was gone. The mongrel fallowed after her, like a lost puppy, I thought.

I needed to fix this… thing that was going on between me and Bella. Alice still loved me, and Edward was back in town.

The sun was going down, I ran to Bella's. I had to find a way to tell her this without hurting her feelings. I still loved her in a sense, like a best friend. Or at least that was what I was going to say. Bella seemed to have some kind of power over me. Had no choice but to love her. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, and didn't care if I wore the same thing twice. I jumped through the window, she was sitting on her bed.

"You've kept me waiting. You know that?"

"Sorry." I said. I flinched, this was a modern day remake of mine and Alice's first conversation. She looked at me quizzically. Confusion seemed to cover her, then she smiled. She made me happy. Her smile seemed to light up my world, even when it was a half smile. She was to tired to smile her usual smile. Why did she have to make this so damn hard?!

"I'm really tired." she said, stretching her arms. "You can sit if you want. But, I am about to pass out."

I tried to smile, tried to forget everything outside this room. Everything that happened before right now. "Oh, you humans and your need to sleep."

"Yeah." she yawned. I crawled from the foot of her bed, so I could lay beside her. Her eyes closed, she rolled over and put her arm around me, almost completely out of it. "Your so cold, Edward." she said. That stung.

(Edward's POV)

After what Emmett had done, I had what I think could be the closest to a headache a vampire could get. I wasn't a big fan. I had to stop all of this. Now.

Jasper smelled so much like Bella, it sacred me. She looked different. More relaxed, happier, than when she was with me. She was always so skeptical when of herself when she was with me. She didn't seem so skeptical now. She seemed more confident. But, then again I had seen her once sense I had been here. I could still feel it in a way. When Jasper felt it, I could here it. It was complicated. I know what I felt for her though. I still loved her. I still wanted to see her.

I think I knew what Emmett was talking about. I got just a glimpse before he shut me out completely. I could explain it all though. Alice had come to pick me up and tell me what Jasper was doing. I had to leave immediately. I went to say good-bye to Carlisle, but he was hunting. Esme had hugged me good-bye. She had hugged me for awhile longer than I wanted her to. It was my fault though, because I had told her I didn't know when I would be back.

Then of course, when I came back, Rosalie was still stalking me for some reason I couldn't understand. When me and Jasper were still friends, he could since some insanity inside her. A small amount, but blooming into more quickly. It scared me. What did she want with me. Then I realized, I was fallowing two scents. Jasper's was the first. I smelled as if Rosalie had tracked him. I followed it to Bella's house. Rosalie's rested outside where as Jasper had jumped through the window. This made me wonder what Rosalie was planning to do to Bella. Would she be obsessed enough to kill Bella? But this was irrelevant at the moment. Jasper was inside. What was he doing? Would he be able to control himself around Bella?

I couldn't risk it, I jumped through the window.

"Edward?" he said, his eye's widening.

"_What are you doing_?" I nearly spat. He was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. Bella's arm was around him, but she was unconscious and wasn't aware of this of this, so I wouldn't hold it against her.

"What you didn't. Loving her, not leaving her. Not forcing anything upon her. I am letting her have freedom. She doesn't love me like she did you, but you didn't give her much of a chance, either. The new girl at school, in a small town. She was fragile, sweet, and innocent. She was impressionable. You stalked her, you jumped her. You wanted her, she would go for it. You knew it, too. The sweet little new girl and the boy no one could have. The boy everyone wanted. No one wanted me, because I was with Alice. Jessica, she was the one who explained us. Me and Alice where, what did she say, _weird_. Then when she said your name like she did, Bella thought you _must _be perfect since Jessica, her first friend here, liked you. She had no choice but to fall in love with you, but you left her, shattered and broke beyond repair. "When I found her, I helped her. I let her have options. You gave her none. I fell in love _accidentally_." he looked down. "She is very unbalanced emotionally. But, over a course of time, you can predict what she'll do. As soon as she sees you," He looked back up at me, "She'll forget me. Forever. That's a long time Edward. A very long time. But, I will wait. I can wait. You'll see."

I just sat there, as his head went back down. For a moment, I even felt sorry for him. For what he was about to lose, what I once lost. He looked back up, and looked me intensely in the eyes.

"As long as I have any say in it though, she won't see you." he almost hissed at me. He jumped up without waking Bella. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me outside. He threw me on the ground, and stood above me, preparing for a fight. He pounced on me and started to attack. I saw Rosalie jump through the window of Bella's room. I tried to yell no, but couldn't. Jasper ripped off my arms. He did it without pain, bring in the vampire war, I know he knew how to make it painful.

All I hoped was that Bella didn't smell the smoke when he burned me.

(Bella's POV)

I heard the sound of shredding metal outside. I wanted to turn and see what was happening. When I tried Rosalie grabbed my face between her hands, and turned it around.

"You don't want to see what is going on outside, sweetie."

I was sure I didn't. Especially if she was involved. "I haven't even seen Edward since he left." I managed to spit out. She sighed, and paced back and forth around my room.

"Such a shame." she said. "Well, I suppose that you have kissed Edward before." she raised an eyebrow as if it where meant to be a question.

"Yes." I said, not sure were this was going.

"Humm…" she mumbled something unintelligible. "How do you do it?" she said, suddenly sitting on my bed. I was surprised. Edward and Jasper both tried to move at human speeds around me.

"What?"

"Get him to love you."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he left me. So…. I would not be the best person to ask.

"Well you are no help." she grunted and was gone. The shredding had stopped. I wondered why Jasper wasn't here. Then, I thought about what Rosalie had said. Was Edward back? Did he confront Jasper? What was that noise? Where they connected? Was that Jasper getting ripped to shreds? Edward was pretty strong, and I didn't know about Jasper. I looked outside, and saw no one.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Jasper!" I yelled becoming frantic. What was going on. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

I love Jackson Rathbone. He is so sexy. Well so is Kellan Lutz, and who could forget Robert Pattinson? Oh, well. Love them all. Just wanted to put that out there.  
I didn't have enough reveiws to get a winner for this chapter or last chapter in case you were wondering... For real though.  
If you like it, just say awesome, or good or whatever.  
If you don't, or want to give me some pointers, I can take some critisim. Come on guys, it takes three minutes at the most.  
Well, That's it.  
Bye,  
ivy


	9. Chapter 9 Favor

**READ!: Okay so this is important for the story. I never said that Jacob imprinted on Alice. You can fall in love you know. (This is for the people mad at me for killing Edward) Second, I never said that Jasper _burned_ Edward, now did I? I just said he ripped him to shreds. What happens after you rip a vampire to shreds, and don't burn them? Edward just assumed that's what he was going to do. So second order of business. Do you want me to put my actual picture as my avatar, or just keep it as it already is? I just wanted to know if you wanted to see what the author looked like. Just Leave a Review on which one you want. (Referring to the picture thing.)**

* * *

(Edwards POV)

I awoke in a strange place. I was surrounded by green and brown. My head was spinning. It was so beautiful, it reminded me of Forks. It wasn't though. I knew that. I knew what Forks looked like. It was a meadow of some kind, like nothing I'd ever seen. I looked around again. It reminded me of Bella some how. Well actually, recently everything reminded me of Bella. But, this place, this place _smelled_ like her. It made my head spin. So intoxicating, so wondrous, so… beautiful.

Then I smelled him. Jasper. Bella had never even been here, Jasper had carried her scent here. Then it all came back to me.

Jasper had killed me, he had ripped me up. So was I dead? Was this all an illusion? No, Bella's scent could not be replicated. I couldn't even remake it in my mind. I was so close last night, I was in her room again. I could almost touch her, except Jasper, my own _brother_, had lain beside her unconscious body. He attacked me, with almost the same look he had in his eyes that had been there when he attacked Bella. He should have killed me. What was going on? Had someone stopped him before he dropped the match?

I got up. Or at least tried. When I stood up, I realized that one of my legs wasn't attached. I hopped around the meadow looking for it. It should be close. I heard a chuckle coming from the woods. Rosalie walked out, wearing a short black dress not fit for this place. It seemed more fit for a party or something.

"Looking for this?" she said, tossing me my leg. And some clothes, mine had been ripped to shreds. Jasper was good at what he did. Well, apparently not that good, because, I survived.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Somewhere in Alabama, US. Wait, is there another Alabama?"

"I don't think so. I don't know." I said, letting the pieces of my leg reattach. "Isn't it a little bright here for that?" I said motioning for her dress.

"You like?" she said raising an eyebrow "It's a design me and Alice worked on a while back. Just got it made the other day. Wait, did you just say you didn't know? I thought you knew everything."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think that's possible."

"Sure it is, I mean you have forever to figure it all out." she laughed.

"You aren't funny. At least Bella's amusing." Bella wasn't really funny either, but her lack of knowledge about vampires was amusing, so technically I wasn't lying. Right? I really didn't care. "I'm surprised that he went this far just to drop your pieces." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll explain at home. Wait you don't have a house."

"We can use your credit card, since I assume that you don't have a place either. Hotels take those."

"Are you saying we should stay in the same hotel room." she said excided.

"No." I said sharply. "We can stay in _different_ rooms."

"Your right, me and Emmett would have broke it down, better if there's no temptation. Right?" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. If ignorance was bliss, Rosalie must be really happy. "What do you mean? About dropping off my pieces here?"

(Jasper's POV)

"What was all that noise outside last night? Where were you?" I sighed. Why did she have to ask all of this in the morning. Especially after what all happened last night.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied smoothly.

"Jasper, I woke up to this horrible noise and you weren't there to protect me. What if something had happened to me." she pointed at herself. _Oh, trust me. Nothing would have happened to you. _I thought to myself.

"I was hunting." which wasn't a full lie, I hunted some last night, after dropping Edward, or what was left of him, off.

"Oh," she said plainly.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked. I was hoping she would say yes. Then she would have to.

"Can you pretend to be sick? Then call me to come get you." I said handing her my cell phone number.

She bit her lip. Thinking about it for a while. I just sat in the parking lot. "I'm a bad liar. But, I'll try."

"Thank you. I'll explain later."

She stood up kissed me on the cheek, she seemed to linger there for a moment, sending electric currents through my body. "Won't you be there?" she asked. Her lips still very close to my cheekbone.

"No. I will see you later, though. Go to school."

"Bye, Jasper." she said as her emotions spiral around her. Touching me. I got one last touch on them. She had so many, she balanced mine.

"Good-bye, Bella." I smiled. Shyness filled her as she ran off.

I raced back home in Edward's Volvo. I walked up the stairs, when I was half way up, Emmett came at me at his full speed. Knocking me two stories down and on my back. "I can't believe you killed Edward! He was your _brother!"_

"Emmett, will you get off me! I didn't kill him!"

Emmett still didn't get off me, just looked a bit dazed for awhile. "What did you do then? I saw you rip him up."

"I didn't burn him. I moved him to Alabama. He will reattach later today, if he hasn't already. Now will you get off me?!"

"But, I saw you…" still on me.

"Did you see the purple smoke? No, because I didn't kill him. I just don't want Bella to see him. He will be here some time tonight. He is smart enough not to move in daylight down there. To sunny. I was going to leave him in Texas, but I ran out of time. Now, will you please _get off me?!"_ he finally got off staring into space as he did this, "Thanks."

"Well, I guess I understand that much. She will run straight into his arms the second she sees his face and forget all about you." he said still, staring off into space. Then his neck snaps around to look at me. "I have an appointment." he said and was gone.

"Bye," I yelled after him. He didn't hear me. I wondered what he was doing.

Then I heard a crash. A loud crash, like two full speed trains hitting each other head on. I ran over to see what was happing.

"Damn it, Emmett! You ripped my dress!" Rosalie yelled. Edward came out from behind her. Apparently he wasn't as smart as Bella claimed.

"No, I'm not. But, in my defense, it was raining." Damn it. I forgot to check the weather.

"Am I missing something?" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time. Something about Rosalie's presence made me feel uneasy. There was something wrong with her.

When they said that at the same time, their eyes met. It might have been for a half of a second, but I could almost hear their emotions clicking. I couldn't decide if it was back to normal or worse. Rosalie still made me feel a bit uneasy.

So this probably just got a lot worse. "Jasper, why did you do this to me?"

"You going to take her away from me." I whispered.

"She was mine to begin with." he said.

"You see, this is one of the reasons you don't deserve her. She is not a prize, something you can win, something you can just claim as your own. She doesn't belong to me or you!" I yelled. _To bad for him, I'm about to go to the closest beach, were she's wait for me, not him. _I thought.

"Thanks," he said smiling that half smile that Bella had seemed to like so much.

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked.

"I lied with my mind." I said. "He thinks Bella's at the beach. This is working out very well so far, for me at least."

The my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it. "Hello." I said.

"I'm ready to go." Bella said.

"Kay, I'm on my way."

"Bye."

"Good-bye." _Click. _

***

"Took you long enough." she said smiling, waiting outside of the school.

"We got off the phone like three seconds ago." I said, smirking.

"We'll usually vampires take like three seconds. Where's your car?"

"I was, um, busy," more like in a hurry. "and I didn't have time to get it."

"So I guess that means that, were walking, right?"

"If that's what you want." I smiled. "But, then again, if you rode on my back, we could drop your stuff off, and do something."

"Like what?"

"Surprise." I said and smiled.

(Edward's POV)

I looked up and down the beach before this accrued to me. It was Tuesday. Humans where at school. There was no sign of Bella anywhere.

I was so stupid, I had forgotten that you could lie with your thoughts, mine were fogged up with love. Making me forget everything I had ever learned. Bella's lullaby softly played in the back of my mind. I thought of her, all of the time. I saw her face in my mind almost every second of the day. When ever Alice cam to get me, I thought something bad had happened. Something bad had happened, but I was thinking more of on the verge of dying. In a way, she was. With Jasper beside her at all times, hiding her from me, tricking me, any second he could snap. He could go back to how he was that one night. On her birthday.

I just couldn't let that happen again. I just didn't have it in me.

(Alice's POV)

"Alice, this isn't right." Jacob said.

"Will you shut up, damn it Jacob. Your going to make me mess up. If you don't want to watch, just go. I'm not asking you to do anything to your little human friend."

"Hey, watch it. I'm half human. Mostly human, actually. I don't want this. The only reason I still change is so I don't grow older. For you."

He was so sweet, why did I have to be so mean. "Look, I have to do this. Jasper is…" I would not finish that sentence. It would ruin everything.

"Jasper is, _what_? Alice. He is _what_?" I didn't like him so much when he was like this. Shaking and angry. Jealous.

"Look, he means nothing to me anymore. You are my world." I smiled. He relaxed.

"I still think you shouldn't do this." he frowned.

"Look, I'm just getting back. You're a teenage boy, you should understand. Don't you understand, Jake?"

"I don't. Not really, anyways. I understand the _definition_ of getting back. But, this isn't it. This is a crime of hate. If you really don't love him anymore, then why do you care?"

I had to think of an excuse, and quick. "Think of it as a crime of passion, not hate. Granted, hate may very well be the passion I'm feeling, but it is not for what you think."

"What then?" he whispered.

"She is delaying him. He want sign his papers, and it's her fault. She is reminding him of love, of me. So, we take her out of the question, and we can be together. I want feel right about it until it is official." Of, course, this was a complete lie. I still loved Jasper, I was delaying him, when I saw him it wasn't an accident. I kissed him, so he would remember what we once had. What we still had. I poured out love on purpose to confuse him. Bella was on my last nerve. I had to fix this somehow. Or at least, take her out of the picture so Jasper would fallow me, like Jacob did. I didn't like to see them together. I have been keeping tabs on both of them, so I could plan this. So I could catch them both in the right spot, at the right time. I just saw it yesterday, I wasn't prepared as I should have been, but I wasn't going to get a chance like this again.

"You know, even if that did make sense, I still don't think this is right." Something snapped, blood got on Jacob's ankle. He winced. "Anyways, it kinda nasty."

"It works though." I licked the blood off my fingers.

"Okay, that's really nasty." he said.

"You should try it some time." I said and smiled. Then I left making sure Jacob covered my tracks so I wouldn't be blamed for this.

* * *

**You didn't actually think I would just leave Edward like that, did you? Guys, like I said before, I have a soul. I love Edward too, I think he needs a chance. So don't forget to leave a review about the story or the picture, or both. You know, whatever. I aim for at least 90 reviews though. Help me reach my goal!**

**bye,  
**ivy…


	10. Chapter 10 Disgusted

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been grounded. Sucks right? Well, i just finished it. So i won't make you wait anymore.  
For real though, you need to reveiw. I worked hard on the last chapter and got like three reveiws. I was sad. :{...  
So, anyways, tell me what you think.

* * *

Jake's (POV)

I wiped all of the blood off of my ankles at home, once Alice was out of the way. Her ideas were always a little crazy, but I had never thought she would go so far. Do something so very disgusting. It was just sickening. Hell, it was worse than sick, it was… I can't even think of a word that fit's a deed so disgusting. My phone that she had bought me rang.

I picked it up, "Hello." I tried to say, but it sounded more like 'yellow'.

"You need to take a grammar class." Alice said.

"What are you talking about, I have im… im… um… what's the word… impeccable grammar skills. Yeah, that's the word." I was joking, I knew the word. She just did a quick laugh. Like always.

"Um hum…" she sounded distant, like her mind was elsewhere. "I'm sure you do, really. Jake, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, babe. Whatcha want?"

"Remember that you already said yes," I was regretting it already. "I need you to help me watch Bella."

"NO! NO WAY! I refuse to do that. She is my friend, despite what you think of her, I am still her friend. I will not be any part of her demise." I just wont do it.

"Please, Jake. Please, for me. I will repay you. I will do, anything." she said in a seductive tone.

"No.. no." I managed to stutter. Damn my teenage hormones. Damn them to hell.

"Please… Jake I need you to do this. It's for me, for us."

"Fine." DAMN THEM TO HELL! "I will just watch her, that is it Alice Cullen. I will watch her."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

Then I heard the click. I stood there, phone pressed to my ear. Looking at the ground. What had I just gotten myself into.

I heard a noise from behind me. I snapped the phone shut. I spun around to see who it was. I turned back around, a bit more relaxed than before. Convincing myself that I was going crazy. When I stud up straight, I saw that leech. Edward.

He stuffed something in my mouth, that tasted suspiciously like socks, and then hit me over the head with something hard. My last thought I assume was, Those parasites are fast.

(Bella's POV)

"So, this is the big surprise?" I asked.

"Not yet. But, I assume you like the beach."

"Yeah, I like the beach, but there has to be more than this, right? I mean I go here all of the time, but if this is the surprise that's fine too. I love it." I said walking around the beach with him. He brought me here after school. I shivered, he put his arm around me to warm me. I wanted to shiver again, since his arm was so cold, but I liked it there. I even liked the thought of it there. His cold marble arm around my waist.

"I'm sure you do." he laughed.

I put my head on his shoulder. I wanted him closer. I knew how to do it too. He was a bit easier than Edward. I just sent him heaps of love. When he felt it, his grip would tighten, he would realize that I loved him too. He's no mind reader, but his gift sure is nice.

"I love you too, Bella." he said. Like predicted, his grip tightened, then did something I would have never guessed. He swung my into his arms, and ran. When he slowed down, I looked up at him. He had a smile on his face that made my breath catch.

"Here is the surprise." he whispered, then I looked around. I didn't see anything at first, then I saw it. I saw A cave, barely visible in between the rocks. I had to remember to breath, I wasn't sure I remembered how.

"It's, Jasper, It's beautiful. It really is."

"This is my place to escape from the world. No one but me knows about it, well and now you. Not even Alice knows this place even exists."

My mouth dropped. To share something so special with someone else. He had never even shown Alice.

"Don't just sit there Bella. Go on," He takes my hand and walks me into the cave.

The cave was so big, I couldn't believe I had never seen it before. I loved this place. It was mine and Jaspers place now. No one else's. We sat there for a moment, just listening to the water crash against the walls of the cave. H leans in to kiss me.

He kissed me softly at first, taking his time. Then the kiss was more urgent. He was pressed against me, kissing me. I laid down on the cave floor, his body corporate. His cold hands on my hips, moving upwards. My hands locked behind his neck, running my hands through his hair.

Then he got up. He was sitting up, on the cave floor. Then slowly laying back down aside me, putting his hands behind his head. He sighed like he had just gotten the greatest gift ever, only to have it taken away, being told it was actually his baby brothers.

"We really shouldn't do that." he sighed again.

I just sat there quietly for a moment, then sighed too. I was trying to keep from crying. "Why don't you want me, Jasper?" I asked.

He laughed at my question. "Bella, I want you like fire needs oxygen. With out you, I'm scared I might have just, burn out. But, I also know, that if we were to do this now. Do what we both know is what we want, you might get hurt. I want to wait until after your changed to do that kind of thing."

"What did you just say? About the changing part? Your going to change me?"

"I don't see any other way. I really truly see no way around it. No reason not to." he smiled, and looked at me like it was obvious. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not very patient." He smiled wider than before.

With that, I smiled back at him. If I played my cards right, I could be a vampire in three days. The thought made me shiver. He put his arm around me again. I curled into him. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. No like min and Edwards did.

"I love you." I whispered. I wish I could have loved him like I wanted to. It hurt me that I couldn't. I didn't think that this was possible. I didn't think I could ever love anyone like I once had Edward.

He kissed my forehead in reply. He hugged me closer. When we were laying down, he didn't seem so tall. I liked this position, I could fall asleep like this. His bones could be my bed frame, his skin my pillow, his arms my blanket. I more than liked that thought. So much, it scared me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"It's time for you to go home." I wondered what he meant by that. I emerged from the cave and saw the most beautiful sunset I think I have ever seen.

Then he took my hand and led me to his, Edward's, car. People on the beach that went to our school, stopped whatever they were doing and stared. I blushed a deep red. Jasper laughed. Who would have thought, me and Jasper Hale, walking down the beach at sunset, hand in hand.

"Why did you blush?" he asked when we got to his car.

"I don't know. I don't like attention I guess."

"Humm… Well I hope it wasn't because your embarrassed of me." he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. We were on the road now, man these Cullen's drive fast.

"Oh, no! No of course not. I would never be…"

He held out his hand, "I believe you."

"Good." I said, I couldn't believe he accused me of that.

He stopped the car, we were at my house. Did I mention how fast these people drive?

He was at my door, opening it for me. "Ladies first."

"Oh you and your southern hospitality."

He smiled and told me he'll se me in a second. "I wish I could walk you to the door."

"It's fine Jasper. I don't think I'll manage to kill myself in the few steps to the door."

"From what I've observed, I highly doubt it, but since I need to move the car, I'll trust you with your life for a few minutes." he smiled.

I just laughed, then walked inside while he was driving away in the car. When I got to my room, I realized that Charlie wasn't home. That was weird. When I let my back pack drop off my shoulders, and looked up, I saw Jasper.

I jumped. "Wow, faster than I thought."

"You underestimate me Bella."

"I know I do. I'm sorry for that."

He just smiled. Then I saw the bag.

(Jasper's POV)

"Hey, Jasper what's this?" Bella asked, holding a small blood red silk bag. I sat in her rocking chair and looked at it. It smelled like perfume. It smelled like it was covering something up.

I don't know if I liked whatever was under all that perfume. "I don't know."

"Smells funky." she said and scrunch up her nose. She smelled it to. "Hey, look there's a note."

"What's it say?"

"It's from Alice." she raised an eyebrow. "It says, _If your going to date my husband, you might as well look good while doing it. _Do you think this is a joke?" she asked me.

"No, that's Alice's handwriting."

"How can you see this from over there?"

"Vampire sight." I smiled. She cringed a bit. "You going to open it?"

"I guess so." she said.

She pulled the string on the top of the bag. She spilled it's contents onto her bed. It all looked like expensive makeup to me. Accept it was all coated in perfume to conceal the contents inside. There was blood red necklaces and bracelets inside. She reached for one of the various powders. She held it in her fingers, she spun it around in them a few times. Examining it.

When she finally decided to open it, it wouldn't budge. It was air tight, I realized. Probably To keep thing out of it. I was watching, almost laughing at her not being able to open it. When it opened she will have that stuff all over her, I thought. She was shaking it, pounding it up against her night stand, and trying to open it with her teeth. She was so stubborn, I would have moved onto another one of the many boxes by now. Nothing really needed to be sealed that tight, unless of course it was holding water or some other liquid, this thought concerned me.

"I think I'm going to need a sledge hammer." She said. She put her fingers on the edges and pulled. Hard. It opened, and as I predicted, the contents of the box spilled all over her. Except, it wasn't what we expected it to be. Blood had spilled all over her, that was why Alice sent it. Bella smelled the blood and turned green. She passed out, she looked lifeless. I pounced on top of her, then I realized what I was doing, my teeth only inches from her neck. I was distrusted with myself. I jumped off her and paced the room until I was calmed a bit.

I sat with Bella, until she awoke.

(Alice's POV)

"Goddamn it!!"

"What is it?" Rosalie said, not taking her eyes off of her nails. She was filing them.

"It's _her_." I hissed.

She looked up at me now, "What did she do now?" Understanding completely who I was referring to. Rosalie had joined me in my attempt at Bella's demise.

"Jasper didn't kill her. Rose, she changed him. The old him, he would have killed her. My visions are to focused on the past." I rubbed my temples. "The bitch refuses to die."

"Maybe we should push her off a cliff." she said focusing on her finger nails again.

"No, that'll never work. Edward or Jasper would save her. Hell, Emmett might save her too. He's pretty found of her. Especially since you left him. Do you see the way he looks at her. After that thing between you and him, whenever you brought Edward back."

"Nah, I haven't been focused on him. I'm to busy looking at Edward."

I sighed. "You're a complete moron. You don't feel anything after leaving him?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

Not like she noticed. She was to busy filing her finger nails. "Nope, do you?"

"Why would I be doing this if I didn't. I think Jacob's right about you."

"Bout what?"

I just shook my head at her. I _know_ he was right.

* * *

Only one thing to say now, REVEIW! I did not reach my goal (90) so, I shouldn't be posting this...  
So try to go above and beyond. Then i will write the chapter quicker....  
Bye,  
ivy...


	11. Chapter 11 Feeling at Home

Hey, my birthday was Sunday (Sept. 27) I tried to get the chapter out then but things never go as planned, right?  
So the only thing i can think to say is, Bella doesn't know Jacobs a wolf yet. It's important for the reader.  
So, READ!!!

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

"What in the hell do you want?" I spit at the leech.

"I want to know what Alice is doing. What is she trying to do to Bella." he asked. His eyes half crazed. He looked down at me, sitting in the chair, iron chains rapped around my arms, he knew I wanted the hell outta there as soon as possible.

"I can't tell you." I said.

He spun around and slapped me so hard, I thought people on the other side of the earth could hear it. He broke my jaw. He took it between his fingers and held it in place for a few moments to heal. There was blood in my mouth so I spat it at him. When I could talk I said, "Get your hands off me! I meant, I don't know, so I couldn't tell you if you wanted."

"Sorry." he whispered. "Would you rather I brake your jaw again, and let it set wrong?" he raised an eyebrow. Then his hand.

"No, man. That's cool. And you are forgiven for wrongly accessing me of knowledge that I do not have for you to attain. But not the jaw thing."

"Big words for a puppy. I didn't know you had any knowledge at all."

Okay, that did it. He was getting hit as soon as I was out of these chains.

"Then I won't let you out."

What the hell! Did I say that out loud?

"No." he said, undid the chains half way, and was gone. I realized that he did it so I could break it.

So, I flexed my muscles, then my hands. I stood up, put my arms as close together as they could get. I pulled them apart, and had my arms in the air. Pieces of the chain flew around the room. Some hitting the wall so hard they stayed there. I put my hands in my pockets, and walked out of the room.

Next time I would hit him. Next time. I smiled at the thought.

(Bella's POV)

Jasper had to leave for a moment to go hunting. He laughed at me when I told him to turn around and put his hands over his eyes when I put my clothes on after the whole accident thing.

He wouldn't tell me what was going in, but I knew that something pretty bad was going on. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this. He would have told me. Vampires are so overprotective.

I knew this much, it is Alice's fault. She didn't want me around anymore. I also, knew that Alice wasn't going to stop there. Alice wouldn't admit it, but she's Just as stubborn as I am. She won't stop until it is over, and will get rid of anyone in her way.

I assume I was in her way, so she was trying to get rid of me now.

I heard Charlie talking to someone down stairs. A deep voiced man. Charlie was angry about something. Something flashed into my mind and I rejected it. Edward wasn't back, he never would be. He already made that very clear. Anyways it didn't even sound like him. He had a silky voice, the person down stairs had more of a husky voice. "What do you mean fell? Boy, I think that was more than a fall. I know, actually. Now if any of them boys down at the reservation are messing with you I could…"

"Charlie, it's fine. I can handle myself. I'm a big boy."

Charlie grumbled something that sounded like, "I'll say." then, "Bells someone's here to see you!" he yelled.

"Coming." finally get to see who was down stairs. That's when I saw him. "Jacob." still a bit embarrassed about the last time I saw him. My face betrayed me again, I blushed.

"Bella," he nodded and smiled at me. "you mind coming with me?" he motioned his head toward his car outside.

"Your sixteen?"

"Just missed my birthday. So the answer is?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, just let me get a jacket." I said. He grabbed my elbow and tossed a jacket at me.

"Got ya covered."

"Okay." I said and then said bye to Charlie and walked out to the car.

There was a strange silence for a few minutes. "So are you and Jasper like, together now?"

"I wish I knew the answer. Why do you care?"

"Don't know. Just you know see you guys together a lot and was curious."

"Oh, alright."

I could tell he didn't like Jasper. "Do you think Alice is over him?" he asked quietly. He only said a little but he said a lot. His tone was very begging, as if he needed the answer.

Then something struck me. "How do you even know them?"

"It's a long story, but could you answer my question."

"No she's not. Otherwise she wouldn't treat me like she does. I don't understand it."

"Neither do I." he said and looked down, a tear rolled off his nose. I hated seeing him cry he pulled over at the beach. I reached over the seat, and I hugged him tightly. He gently put his arms around me and cried it out for a few minutes. I didn't know what he was crying about, but I knew I didn't like it.

"So," I said after he was done crying, "How about you tell me about that long story." I said as we sat down on our tree. It was weird to see such a big person cry like that though.

"Fine, a couple months ago Alice came to back after he left. This was before I knew, well, what I knew. Long story short, Alice can't come on our land." I wondered why. "So I saw her, just walking around, one day. I was at that park, you know which one I'm talking about, and thought, I've never seen her around before, maybe she's lost. So, I went up to her and asked her if she was lost. She laughed, and then I think that was when I fell in love. That laugh. Anyways, she just said no. She asked if I would walk with her, and I said yes. When we reached the end of the path, she told me that she thought I was nice, and then said she would be back when I most needed her.

"She was. When I … got really sick, with some virus that was going around. So, she came to my house, impressively without getting noticed. My dad was out doing something, so she was right on time. She's like that." he winked. "So, then she was in and out of the picture, I know what she was doing now." he looked down at the ground and another tear fell from his face. I reached over and hugged him again, him feeling like a brother of mine. It was just natural. He looked up at me, his face inches from mine. My arms had somehow found their way to his neck.

He jumped up and put his fingers against his temples. "Sorry, I just have to clear my thoughts. This is not going the way it should be, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Jake. I was just trying to help." I admit, him and alice while she was still married to Jasper, it was weird. It was also kind of scary that her childhood friend was now on the other side. With the person who once, she thought of as a sister, but now wanted her dead.

"No, it's my fault. My head is just… Well, it's everywhere. I'm thinking about everything. I'm thinking about Alice, what she's doing. She doesn't think I know, but she partnered up with that blonde, and doesn't need me for that anymore. I'm in on her plans though. She's at your house right about now looking for you, she'll be pissed when she finds out about that." he smiled.

"Thank you." was all I could say. He was on my side.

"No, don't thank me. I sat outside of your house in my car for an hour, banging my head on the steering wheel, wondering what to do."

"But, you came inside." I was wondering what had happened to his steering wheel.

"Yeah, I did. I don't condone in vampires killing people." he smiled again. Like there was an inside joke I didn't quite get.

"I don't either." figures he knew she was a vampire. Wait! Was he human? I thought they weren't supposed to know about them. Well, I guess he knew about them before, just didn't have any proof. Either way.

He sat down beside me again. Looking up at the sky as it dimmed. "Bella," he turned to face me, "I just think I need to be truthful. I think your… Damn." he muttered. "Will you stay here?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then, no."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." he muttered again.

Just then Jasper walks up to us. "Bella, where were you? I've been looking for you. Alice was at your house, and I couldn't find you, and… Well I'm just glad I found you. Glad I get to hear your voice again." he smiled.

"Get off my land leech." Jacob said. "Go, get off."

"I'm taking Bella with me."

"She's fine here." he said sternly. Looking down at Jasper.

"With you, new born. Not used to your own skin quite yet. I don't think so." Jasper said looking at him with ice cold eyes. I could feel the tension between them. Wondering what Jasper meant by that.

"Jacob, it's fine." I said, softly putting my hands on the back of his neck, feeling the hair standing up underneath my fingers. "It's fine. Jasper will take care of me. I will come visit soon, too. If you want me here."

"Of course I want you here, Bella."

Jasper huffed at this comment, as if to say, _You will never be back so don't get your hopes up. _

Jacob ignored him, still looking at me. "You will come back, right?"

"Yes." I hugged him. I walked over to Jasper. We left, I stole a glance back at him. He was staring at me, leaving him. He looked like he was going to cry again. I wanted to go comfort him. Jasper tightened his grip on me. He kissed me on the top of the head. "I love you." he whispered. And I felt at home.

* * *

Hope you liked it! REVEIW! please.  
But, I can't talk long, i got to go. Sorry.  
Bye,  
ivy


	12. Chapter 12 Mistakes

Super short chapter I know. I need more reveiws to go on.  
Reveiws are like coffee, with out them, I can't function properly.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Why do you and Jacob hate each other?"

"What gives you that idea?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over at him in my rocking chair. I was sitting up on my bed. I really think I loved him. A lot. He may not be Edward, but he's pretty damn close. Edward. I could think of him now with out my heart pounding. Feeling all of the agony I felt when he left. I didn't hate him. I could barely even picture his face anymore. Whenever I thought of him, I always saw Jasper's face. It was the same concept. My vampire, strong, smart, and drop dead gorgeous. Literally. Whenever I compared them one thing always came to mind, Edward left, jasper saved me. Jasper won't leave. Jasper loves me. To Edward I am nothing more than a weak human. An experiment. Jasper has changed me, for better or for worse. In truth I really didn't care, as long as he cared about me I would be fine.

"The fact that every time I bring him up you flinch like you just heard something disgusting. You won't ever let me visit him. What is it about him that you hate?"

"His kind and my kind never did really get along well." he smiled.

"God, I don't understand you. I feel like your using riddles to confuse me."

"There is a reason for that." he smirked. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh at me.

"And what is that reason Jasper?" I said as calmly as possible. I raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer.

"Because I am." he was laughing now. A very low grumble so Charlie wouldn't wake.

"I hate you. You are so very mean to me. I am not talking to you anymore." I said putting my face in the pillow under my head.

"Oh, do now I'm being punished?"

I nodded into the pillow. I felt him get up out of my chair and come lay beside me. He put his arm over me. I felt safer now than ever before.

"If I tell you will you tell me something first?"

I nodded, still not looking up at him.

"Do you still love Edward?"

This is where I made the mistake. I hesitated.

He jumped off the bed and hissed. "Goddamn it! I knew you didn't love me. How could you?! You love that son of a bitch. You will never love me like you did him. Damn, damn, damn!" he jumped out the window.

" Don't leave me." I whispered. I then realized, I had some how mad e a place in my heart for both of them. I loved them equally. Jasper was right, damn.

* * *

Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please please please!


	13. Chapter 13 Confusion, Love, and Hate

This chapter is slightly longer than the last. I need more reveiws, for real.  
Reveiw if you saw New Moon, and tell me what you thought.  
Also, Check out my other story, Pretty Girl, if you love Jasper.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I laid down on my bed again. My heart ached like never before. I thought it hurt when Edward left, but this hurt far worse. There was even a chance Jasper would come back. I lay there on my bed all night, not sleeping. Waiting for Jasper. When he didn't come, I put on my jeans and a jacket. My sleeping shorts wouldn't do in the rain outside. I looked out my window. Hoping to see a figure lingering outside so I could say sorry. I thought I saw someone, but they disappeared. I stared out the window for a while, then opened it. I looked down, it was to far to jump, but if he was here he would catch me, and I doubt he left. I was so tired, and my face was soaking wet.

After Jasper left earlier, I think it made me half crazy, which is probably why I did what I did next.

I looked at the ground again, if I did hit the ground, it was wet grass. So, I jumped, closeing my eyes, waiting for the ground to hit me. But I had stopped falling. The rain was falling so hard now, I couldn't open my eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't leave."

"Not again." Edward said. Wait, Edward.

"Holy shit!" I jumped out of his arms. This just got way more complex.

(Alice's POV)

I knew it would work. I knew having him back would work. These people are puppets, and I am the puppeteer.

I replayed the vision over and over again. I knew it would work. I knew it. Jacob saw the look on my face my slightly evil grin, on my sweet pixie like face.

"Is Bella alright?!" he asked immediately.

"Yes, yes darling. She's fine. I have done no harm to her."

"Has anyone else? Don't look at me like that, I know how you twist your words into riddles."

"No, no one has hurt her. Quite the opposite."

"What the hell does that mean?! I am not good with riddles Alice! I swear to god, I will go to her house, right now at two in the morning, to check on her. If so much as one hair is missing from her lovely head I will come back and rip your goddamn head off. Are you listening Alice?!"

"Of course I'm listening. Look, she's fine. And what is with the new obsession with her anyways? I thought you were devoted to me. Me! Not her."

"It's for Charlie's sake, of course."

"Of course. For Charlie, like so much else."

"Don't look at me like that. Charlie is just a human, but I'm half human. My father and I have been acquainted to him for a long time."

"I'm leaving. I don't need this."

"But." I left. I didn't want to hear him any longer. I decided to check in on Emmett.

I ran all the way to the house.

"Hey Alice. You destroyed anybody else's life today?" Emmett asked, joking halfheartedly.

"Just a few peoples." I laughed. I wasn't ruining their lives, just making them go as I wish them to. They were how I saw them. Bella makes everything complicated, and I will simplify it all. That easy. She will thank me one day. One day. Not today though. Today she will be filled with confusion, love, and hate. But when things play out like I wish them to and she's a happily married mortal, she will thank me. I know she will.

"Oh, Alice." he sighed, "Why can't you just let it be. Jasper came home today, and was as close to crying as I've ever seen a vampire get. Your really screwing him up."

"It will all work out."

"Will it?"

"I know it will Emmett. It has to."

"Okay. Are you the one who is screwing with Rosalie, she won't tell me who it is. She said it's a family member."

I thought about my answer. If I told him the truth, that I was the one feeding Rose the lies about everything, even him, he would hate me. So as I looked at him, calmly laying down on the couch, I calmly said, "No, I don't know what your talking about." he didn't move, he just sighed.

"Well, I highly doubt it's Esme or Carlisle, so someone here is lying. I know it's not you. I feel so betrayed. This is my family, how could someone cause me so much pain. I don't understand." his brows furrowed, he was thinking. "So, it really isn't you?" he asked.

"No, would I do that to you?"

"I don't know, after seeing Jasper today, I don't really know who you are. I don't think I ever really did."

"Of coarse you do Emmett. I would never betray you."

"Didn't you say that in your vows to Jasper?"

"That was a long time ago, people change."

"I know. You may leave now, I have to go break something."

"Okay, good bye."

"Bye."

I left there too. I had no where to go. So, I decided to stop by Bella's.

I ran there and saw her and Edward still out in the front yard. Bella saw me first.

"You stupid bitch! This is all your fault. I hate you. He's back because of you, I know it. He's back and it's all your fault. Why can't you just leave me alone!" she ran up to me and slapped me. Me face didn't sting, but my heart did. She screamed out in agony when she pulled away. I knew she had broken her hand. How could she do that? I had never been slapped before. I couldn't believe it.

Instead of the long cry I expected it was short lived. Edwards hands covered her mouth. He didn't want to wake anyone and broadcast our presence.

We took her to the hospital, with me in the back seat. I thought she loved him, what happened? I thought Jasper was just her recovery package. No, this wasn't right.

The drive was silent. Bella just looked right sitting in the front seat of his Volvo. How could something like this happen? This was all just great. Nothing was right.

Bella had changed, and it wasn't working out like she wanted. She thought of deserting her plans, then took it back.

No matter what anyone thought, she was the one holding everything together, if she stopped, the whole world would fall apart. Well, the whole Cullen family at least.

(Emmett's POV)

I sat there on the couch after Alice left. For some reason, he thought she was lying. There was just something in her demeanor. Something he could not place but knew was there.

Someone knocked on the door. He knew that knock. He stood up to answer it, bracing himself. He felt no urge to put a shirt on, the cold would not touch him. He opened the door.

"Hey, babe."

"Hello, Emmett. Good to see you again."

"You as well. Come in." I opened the door wider, and gesture with my hand for her to come inside.

I closed the door when she enter. Her long cold fingers ran over my bare chest. Then she wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me and I started to drown. I was already to far under to come back to the surface. Rosalie meant nothing to me at this moment. It was all about…

* * *

Reveiw. Reveiw,Reveiw!  
One thing I want to say is. Alice wasn't origanally supposed to be the bad guy...  
So I attempted to, um, fix that. If I did (or didn't) Please tell me. Thanks. Message or reveiw, It's important to know.  
Mystery Women. She's my new favorite charecter, and I don't think you'll guess this one.  
If you love Jasper check out my new Story. (I won't quit on this story, promise.:P)  
Yeah, if you read that whol rant on the description before, yeah sorry. Was a bit mad when I wrote that,  
Not about the reveiws, but life itself. Sorry. I'm not really quiting. It may take a while for the chapters to come out from now on,  
Cause I'm a very busy person. So, I would love to hear what you guys think.

ivy


	14. Chapter 14 Is This So Wrong?

I'm so, so, so, so SORRY!!! I didn't mean for this to take so very long to come out, I just haven't had time to write at all, so this is rather small. I'll try to make the next chapter a whole lot bigger. As long as I keep getting reveiws and know people are reading I won't stop, So, if you want me to keep writing, just take five minutes or less out of your all important lives and leave a reveiw, tell me what I should improve on, give me ideas, tell me how I'm doing. Message me, I always message back. Read on my children. :)

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I didn't like the feel of me in the passenger seat of Edwards Volvo. I would much rather be in Jaspers arms right now.

"Bella, why are you so angry with me?" Edward asked in his velvet sweet voice.

I didn't respond. I thought it was obvious. He could be so stupid sometimes for a genius. Jasper was looking better every second. Even though he left me too, this was not definite. I did love Edward, but I couldn't look at his face. I had something good with Jasper, and he wouldn't ruin this like he did my life. Jasper was my here and now, Edward was my past. I wasn't about to change that.

"Come on, what did I do?"

"You left me! Are you really that stupid!"

He slams the breaks. "Alice get out of the car."

"But, it's raining outside…"

"When is it not? Get out!" he yelled bordering on a growl.

She opened the door got out and slammed it behind her. I was impressed that Edward would yell at her. He started driving again, not saying anything for awhile. "I came back. I came back for you." he whispered.

"Look, you hurt me. Someone else saved me. I was like a walking dead person. I can't trust you again. I. Just. Can't." I said looking away from him. He stopped the car in front of my house. I was about to get out when he grabbed my chin. It was so fast I didn't realize what he was doing until his lips met mine. I was over come by the intensity of his kiss. It reminded me of everything we had in the past. I tried to fight him, knowing I couldn't do this. Then I saw there was no use in fighting him. He was to strong, and what would one kiss do to me. He kissed me for so long my head started spinning.

He pulled away and I realized I was gasping for air. Edward said, "Do you feel it to? This thing between us, it's not over. I love you, Bella. I know you have to see it."

"Edward, I can't. I can't be with you. I had you, you had me. You left and I found someone else. What do you what me to do? Just leave them, leave everything in my life, ignore all of the bonds I made with people since you left, and what would it all be for? To be with you? No, I won't do that. I," I gulped thinking of what I was about to say, "I don't want you anymore." repeating the word that once broke me, to him. Showing that I could think for my self and didn't need him to make my decisions for me.

He looked away from me without responding. I got out of the car and walked up to my door. As I looked behind me out into the rain, I saw that Edward's car was gone. I couldn't see it anywhere, but I didn't hear him drive away. I looked out into the darkness, looking for any hint of him. Missing him already. He was right, no matter what I say, this… this… _thing_ between us, it won't be over. I felt sorry for hurting him but if I want anything to do with Jasper, and I really do, then I had to.

I am still standing in my door way when the sun starts to come up and the rain is still going strong. I walked inside my house and Charlie's still asleep. I leave a note saying I'm going into the town. I walked out onto the stairway again. I step out into the rain with my hood up and my hands in my pockets. My sleepless night had started to catch up with me.

I decided not to walk. I got in the car and jumped a little bit when the engine roared to life. I drove until I found the nearest Starbucks. I got some caramel coffee. I looked around me, to see if anyone I knew was here. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I felt like I looked horrible. I felt like I was mourning. Mourning the loss of Edwards life.

That's when I saw her. Rosalie was sitting at the window looking intensely at her laptop. She was hard to miss. Her golden hair rolled down her shoulders and wore bright clothes, that I'm sure annoyed everyone who had just woken up and needed coffee. Why she was in her I had no idea. Coffee was for tired people. And she never slept, then again that might be the side affect of all the coffee. Okay, I don't need to make jokes aloud, I'm not funny.

She was typing something kinda fast. It looked a little bit like her fingers were flying over the key bored. Quite literally. Then she stopped.

Her nostrils flared like she smelled something disgusting. She slowly looked up form her laptop and saw me. She smirked. She closed her laptop with a flick of her finger, never taking her golden eyes off of me. She set her laptop off to the side and walked up to me. I wondered if someone would steal it, it was a pretty good laptop. Then remembered, she could drain them of blood if they tried. I never needed to forget that.

"Hello, Bella. You look… different… from the last time I saw you. Oh, why do I even try. You look like shit." she said with a bright white smile. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"You look like, well, a whore, Rosalie." the smile on her face flicked before it went back to how it was.

"Thanks for the compliment. I've been meaning to talk to you actually. I don't like you. But, you knew that. But, it's not for the reasons you think. I promise that much. I just think your, well not stupid, but ignorant on certain subjects I suppose."

"And your telling me this why? Because if there's no point, I would like to go." I raised my eyebrow.

"Never mind." she said and looked down. She actually looked hurt for the first time, then it was gone. Then she was. I was to tired to care for a long period of time.

I walked out of the coffee shop with my newly bought coffee. It was warm on my tongue and my mood was already improving. Coffee could do that for a person.

(Jaspers POV)

I just wanted her to love me. I thought that I loved Alice, but she never made me feel the way that Bella makes me feel. I want her so bad, in more than one way. I was ready and willing to change her, unlike Edward. She just had to ask. I was willing to risk her life if it meant I could keep her forever. But, now I wasn't so sure. I feel like that was irrational, somehow. It was just, it was like my first love all over again. Is that wrong, is it wrong for me to want something, someone, so badly? So badly that I would risk anything for them? So badly, I would even kill my own brother to be with them? Does that make me so bad? I think it's a bit irrational, yes. But, I think I really love her… I once said this about Alice. Which makes me wonder if I will find a new shiny toy of sorts one day and throw Bella away as I have Alice, and break her, as I have Alice. It makes me feel horrible for what I did, but I had no choice. Did I? I thought she had left me. I thought… I'm not sure what I thought or what had led me to these conclusions about, well, everything. All I know is that it's possible to fall in and out of love and I have done both, while some cannot. I want Bella and that is all I know.

So, now I will return to her, right after I handle something with Edward…

(Emmett's POV)

My intentions were good. They were, I swear to god. I just, I lost my way a little ways. I really did love her in the begging and still do, Rosalie that is. I just want her to pay attention to me, that's all. She has become obsessed with something , but no one in the family is quite sure what it is. No one is sure how to handle her. I just wanted her to pay attention to me, not hate me. That's all, like a small child, all I ever wanted was some attention. That shouldn't be to much to ask from your wife. Is it? So, I continue to do what I do, no matter who it hurts, I have to get to Rose. I have to bring her back to me.

I look around the ruins of the small house I had bought about ten years ago as an investment. _I will build something over it and name it after Rosalie, _I thought, _it's the least I can do to make up for my unfaithfulness._ I turn over to look at how her body curves, don't get me wrong, she was beautiful, but she was no Rose. I saw her as she really was, not really evil but broken. Feeling broken just as I have with Rose whenever she leaves. Then again it could all be an act, but I can see through people pretty well. I think she just needs someone like me. Neither were looking for love, just someone to sleep beside, to hold, we're just looking for someone to play pretend with, that's all. To pretend everything is okay for once. To pretend we were meant for each other as our spouses once were. Nothing will develop from this as long as we continue to play pretend. Just pretend we love each other, everyone needs to have someone they love, really all we need, even vampires need, love. Otherwise we'll all go insane.

I reached my hand over and put it around her dainty shoulders. I held her in my arms, in a sweet lovers embrace, until dawn came once again. We grabbed our clothes and walked home, wherever that is.

* * *

I love you guys who support me and those who don't. :) Message, reveiw, and I'll never leave. Oh, and a really big thanks to those of you who still are reading even though I haven't updated in forever. I love you guys soooo much. Talk to me. Check out my page.


	15. Chapter 15 Last Night I Dreamt

Hey, guys. Whoa, it's been a long time. I'm setting a goal to get chapter out more often from now on.  
Check me out on YouTube, and sub scribe please, HomeSkilletVampire. :) Thanks. Read on.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I am not really sure what I'm doing anymore. It all started out as me just wanting someone who cared. Someone to talk to when I got home from hunting or whatever. Since Alice left I haven't been quite the same. Bella changed me and I like to think I changed her to in some ways. We were never meant to be together, but we made it anyways. We made it as far as we could and only recently has everything begun to fall apart, I would love if everything could just go back to normal. Or at least like it was before Edward came back and Alice went nuts. I haven't seen Emmett in days and don't really want to see Rosalie or Alice. The only person I want to see right now is Edward.

So, I walk through the rain in the middle of the night, seeing if I can smell him or something. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for. A smell, a sight, a certain taste in the air. I'm trying to block my mind, and it's not working. I was led to the park. I saw rain, really that was all I saw on the way there. The rain was coming sown so heavily on me, it reminded me of a blanket. The fog and the mist weren't helping. I was about to give up when I heard something from behind me. I turned very quickly, hoping it was just some leaves, but expecting the worst. I still couldn't see anything so I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I could hear. I heard footsteps. They were of a person, but not really. They were far too fast. I swiveled back and forth as silently as possible to hear from every direction.

Then the smell hit me hard. He was very close to me. I could feel his presence near me, but couldn't find his location. I felt his hand wrap quickly around my mouth. I grabbed at his hand with one hand, it wouldn't budge. I used my other arms elbow to stab him in the rib cage. He gasped in pain but did not remove his hand from my mouth and begun to drag me backwards. I used my height to my advantage. I took one of my legs and wrapped it around his and jumped up and fell to the ground. He then let go of me in order to keep himself from falling down. I jumped up and away from him. He stood up just as quickly as he fell. I held my arms close to me and moved with the swiftness of a boxer. I blocked his first blow easily, but then he used my arm moving up to black his shot to his advantage and punched me in my rib cage. I groaned in pain. I kicked him upside his head for that and with a sharp crack that I wasn't sure if it was lightning or the contact of my skin with his, he spun around. He dropped to the ground and used his foot to trip me. I fell and hit my head on a rock, which hurt only in the slightest. He rolled over and was on top of me wailing on me with his fist. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… I counted each time his fist made contact with my face. I grabbed his hands and used me head to bash his with since my hands were otherwise occupied. He looked a bit taken aback by that, and I rolled over to make me on top. I lunged for his throat and was ready and willing to kill him then and there. I had plenty enough reason to want to kill him. But, for some reason couldn't bring myself to make my teeth cut into his throat. Why was this? I sat there for a moment wondering this. I couldn't come up with a reason to let him live, but came up with more than enough reasons to kill him. I was hesitant though.

I got up off the ground and started to walk away, not knowing why I didn't kill the son of a bitch. I knew I should have, it would have made more sense to do that. It would have made my life so much easier. I could have told them it was dark and I didn't know who it was, they attacked me. Most of that is true.

He came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, so I turned around and punched him in the face.

"If you try that again, I will kill your ass. I swear to god I will."

"Jasper, you don't understand…"

"All I know is you attacked first," I said, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against a tree. "And for as long as you live, you better remember, I am not above murder, Edward Cullen." I let go and walked away.

I kept walking, even after I heard him walk away. I saw no point in going back. I set out to find him and I did, I also got something in return, I got to kick his ass which is more than I expected I would get. I just wanted to tell him my opinion.

_My god Jasper, _I thought, _You are turning into such a pussy. You've reduced yourself to sharing your feelings with a man you despise. _I laughed to myself.

I collapsed on the ground. I suddenly felt really tired. Not tired in the sense I wanted to go to sleep, I guess exhausted is a more appropriate word for it. I make myself so sick. I just almost killed my younger brother for a girl. A human girl, when I could return to my vampire wife. The love of my non-existent life. Of my existence I suppose. I would turn on everything I once knew and always wanted, for a small, weak, skinny, … beautiful, glorious, lovely human girl. No, I couldn't. I shouldn't think like that. I can't love her. It's wrong. I'm so old, she's so young and vibrant. I'm a carnivorous vampire that wants to kill her every time I spend to long away from her, and smell her again. I don't want her, it's not right, it's evil, it's wrong, it's bad, it's hideous, it's not gonna work, it makes me sick, she loves someone else, it's…. it's all I want. All I've ever wanted. I thought it was Alice, but it's not. I love Bella. I can't help how I feel.

I pushed all of these things from my mind. I was lying on my back in the middle of the park and watching the sky. The stars are so beautiful tonight. They reminded me of Bella. Sticking out from her surroundings, glimmering brightly distracting me from all of the things around her. It had stopped raining only a few minutes ago, but it was clearing up quite quickly.

Bella made me feel. When ever I'm around her, I feel more than just hungry. I sometimes think I can feel my undead heart beat again. Isn't that how Edward put it? That's how I feel around her.

(Bella's POV)

After the little incident at the coffee shop my day went pretty normal. I got home and did the dishes. Then prepared for school tomorrow. So, all in all it was a pretty normal day. I went to sleep later. Thinking of how… out of control my life was slowly getting.

No one came to my window, that I could see anyways. But, I left my window open. As always.

I slept sound that night. For a little while anyways. I slept very well, in fact. Before the dream that is.

I was walking through the woods. Soon, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I knew that feeling well, fear. But, it wasn't a fear for myself. I don't think it was. There was nothing in sight for me to be afraid of.

So, so far I know this much. I felt this fear, deep inside of me, with no idea, or reason, why I'm feeling this specific fear. I saw something move, it was no more than a blur. I was mesmerized by that small blur.

I'm not sure what I had been thinking about before hand, or what lead to this dream, but this is what happened next.

Something slammed into my side, and I fell to the unforgiving ground. It ripped the flesh between my shoulder blade and my actual shoulder. It was bleeding pretty badly, but I felt no pain. I felt sorry, for what I was doing to him. Wait, who? Edward appeared from the trees. His eyes were a mix somewhere between his normal hazel color and a burnt red color. They were so very, very bright, I couldn't look away. I guessed this meant he just fed. But, if he'd just fed on an animal, his eyes would have just been hazel, so where did the red come into play?

That's when it hit her, he's been killing people. No, not Edward. Had she pushed him to this? Had she finally driven him insane?

When she really looked at him, she realized he was looking past her. Behind her at something. This is when she realized she never turned to investigate what had knocked her down. She turned around and saw a wolf, a giant wolf. If Edward really wanted to kill her, he could easily get past thing, even if it was huge. So, why was he not moving. He just stared at the wolf.

When she looked back up to the wolf, she saw that it was looking back at her. His eyes stopped her, those were not the eyes of any animal. She knew those eyes. They lingered somewhere in her past, she couldn't quite place where though. After everything that had happened to her so recently, her past was not quite so preserved. Actually, she couldn't remember much of anything.

Then she saw Edward move behind the wolf. She opened her mouth to call out to the wolf to stop looking at her and protect itself, but she couldn't make words come out. All she could hear was this ruthless ringing in her ears. Then she realized the ringing was her screams. But, she couldn't make out words, so she just kept screaming, then she saw Edward jump onto the giant wolf, and broke it's neck. The wolf fell to the ground and I ran to it. It didn't matter that it's killer was still standing right beside him. She held up the wolfs head to look into it's cold dead eyes, the ones that had been staring into her just minutes before. His head felt odd, it wasn't connected to the body as it should be. It was sickening to her. That one could just kill without any feeling of pain or guilt for this soul they have just killed. This was horrible, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Then she felt Edward behind her, breathing down her neck. He was breathing in the blood flowing from her shoulder as she cried. She was crying for a wolf she'd never known before. He had just come to her in a dream, that was all. That was obviously enough for me. Edward backed away quickly at my slightest movement.

I sped around, dropping the wolf's head back to the ground.

She raised her hand to point at Edward and said, "You did this, you sick mother fucker." And ran up to him and punched him in nose. And nothing happened. He did not phase. She felt nothing, but couldn't control her hand as she could before. It must have been broken. She didn't like this world where there was no pain. She threw her head back and laughed at her limp, painless hand. She had no idea why, she was surely going mad. Edward raised an eyebrow, and tilted his hand to the side. He didn't understand it either. Edward straightened again and smiled that crooked smile that he had so many times before, the one I loved. He slid his hands around my waist, and all else was forgotten at his touch. The fact he'd just killed that wolf, the fact that his eyes weren't normal which probably means he's been sliding from his normal diet, everything he'd ever done to me or anyone else, gone. All I could think about was our love from before. Then he tilted his head downward, towards my neck, and I tilted my head back, exposing my throat to him.

Then Edward was gone from in front of me with a crash. With that noise his arms were gone from my waist and I was yanked back to the ground as if he'd just been taken by force. It was a mind blowing noise, I had never heard anything so loud and I though my eardrums might just not be able to take it.

Then Edward was on the ground, with Jasper on top of him, pounding on Edward with his fist moving so fast I couldn't keep track. I couldn't look away from this, it was so satisfying for some reason. This horrible act Jasper was committing, it brought me pleasure.

When Jasper got back up, his fist were covered in the blood of Edward's unconscious body. Seeing Edward lay there like that, helpless, made me so happy.

Then I looked back at Jasper. He had hazel eyes, normal. Where Edward had screwed up, he had stayed, sober I guess is a good word, for me. His face showed a mixture of emotions I'd never seen before on his beautiful face. Disbelief, shock, disgust, hurt, hatred, and lastly, love. This made me feel horrible, remembering what he'd just seen. Edward was about to bite, and very possibly kill me, and I was going to let him. If my face had exposed any of the emotions I was feeling right then, he probably felt betrayed by me. I looked down at the ground, and when I looked back up, Jasper was gone. I felt loss, and well, lost. Out in the middle of the woods. Again.

I walked around for awhile. Just looking for any cracks in the woods, that showed an exit. No one was looking for me this time. I felt so, alone. I didn't call out, I couldn't stand to hear my voice right now. My evil, betraying, voice.

Finally, I saw an opening and I ran for it, scared it might somehow disappear. When I surfaced from the woods, I saw A figure sitting on a log. I recognized it. I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He had been crying, a tearless sob, as only vampires could do.

"Oh, Jasper. I'm so sorry, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear, I only love y…"

He turned around to look back at me with bright, glowing, red eyes.

* * *

Okay, so did you like it, hate it? Please reveiw with a 'reveiw' or ideas or whatever. You can also message me. ( I always reply.)  
And I just honestly wanna hear what you guys think. Love ya, bye. :)


	16. Chapter 16 Murderer In Our Sight

Hey, Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy. I know I say this a lot, but I'll try to get these out faster than this. It's summer now so I have more writeing time now that schools out so, Yeah! Reveiw me and tell me whatcha think. :)

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I woke in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily, more so than usual. Charlie was in my room staring at me. When I couldn't talk he awkwardly came to sit beside me on my bed and rubbed my back murmuring, "It's just a dream." over and over again.

But, I wasn't really paying attention to him. All I could think about was Jasper's face. The look he had on, the same one he'd had on my birthday. That face that haunted my dreams for days after the party. I thought I'd forgotten it, but obviously I didn't. I had forgotten how scary he could be in his rawest state. He could kill me, if he wanted to. Edward had always been much safer for me, and until that dream I hadn't really even thought about what Edward would look like when he was… well, like Jasper. He would try to kill me, and I would let him, but when it came to Jasper killing me, I was more than hesitant.

Maybe I somehow felt that Edward would be more likely to stop and change me, and Jasper would've just killed me. But, that doesn't make much sense to me, seeing as how I saw him kill my wolf friend, and then he came after me. He had to want to kill me.

Wait, wolf. Who was that wolf, was that a symbol? If so I don't get it at all. Or was it representing someone I know? Someone who knows about the vampires and is trying to protect me from them, because no matter how much I love them, it hasn't stopped me from realizing how dangerous they all really are. If I ever forget, all I have to do is look back at the ballet studio. But, I try not to dwell on things like that. I need to dwell on the problems at hand. So, who was the wolf?

I needed to see Jasper. I jumped out of bed in on swift motion, and Charlie jumped back, I had forgotten he was there. He got up and left, assuming I was going to be fine, I guess.

I went to my closet and quickly put on an outfit. I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs, I ignored Charlie's protest, trying to keep me from leaving so early in the morning. I was going to see Jasper no matter what.

I got into my car and tried to start it up, but it wouldn't work.

"Don't scream." A voice said from next to me. I shrieked anyways, then turned.

"Edward?"

"You never did follow rules well."

(Edward's POV)

I got up off the ground, an dusted myself off as soon as Jasper was out of sight. When all fails, try and try again. Bella hasn't seen the last of me, but Jasper could easily kick my ass. I needed to do something about that.

That's when it hit me. She only ever wanted me to change her, she never did love me. So, if I did change her, maybe I could make her love me? No, that was a stupid idea. Killing Jasper is the better option. In my opinion anyways. Then everything was out of the way, and I could make amends with Bella. But, how was I to get stronger so quickly, with a never changing body.

The only way I could think of was to kill someone. So, I suppose that's what I'll have to do. Even though it go's against everything I've ever been for. Bella changes up my rules a bit. Just a bit.

What a funny thought, I was about to do everything I always said I would never do again. I was about to do everything she would despise, side with evil. I wanted her so bad though. I think She's made me quite mad.

I had always loved to run, the one upside to being the evil monster I am. Well, that and I got to live long enough to meet Bella, and not being an old man. She loves me, I know. She has to, no matter what. I revealed to her what I really was and she didn't run, that has to mean something, right? I want to see her now, but I can't until I have something over her. I'm going to have to threaten something she loves, a bribe of sorts. Yes, a bribe. That should work…

I somehow ended up beside my car that I'd parked out in the middle of no where. I got in and just sat there thinking. Since she never really loved me, she just wanted me to change her, maybe she just wants the same from Jasper. She looks at him the same way she used to look at me and still does when she thinks no ones looking. She just wants us to change her, the stupid whore. That's all she ever wanted, was to be immortal. So, if I were to kill someone, then kidnap Jasper, and threaten to kill him, she wouldn't give a shit about him. Because she never loved anyone. She'd cling to me again in hopes I'd change her and Jasper would come to the realization I just came to. But, Jasper doesn't love her as I do. So, he'd probably become furious and flee back to the past, Alice. Yes, this is the plan that will fix everything. If only I could read her mind, then I would have come up with this plan so very long ago.

What's next? I guess I shall make a list of who dies. Lets see, 3 people should be enough to help me bring Jasper down. First down, the one Bella didn't like, and who obviously wanted me this whole time, because she showed obvious interest in me.

Prepare to die…

(Bella's POV)

"Edward, what's wrong with your eyes, they're… Orange?" Just like the dream. Why? I know he didn't hurt anyone, he couldn't have. He's Edward. Edward wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, I guess he could if he really wanted to. But, he wouldn't, on purpose, would he?

"Never mind that. Bella, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. Because I really do love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Not this again Edward!" I said and let my head drop to the wheel. He's going to guilt trip me, I just know it. When I lifted my head, he was gone. I craned my neck and looked around, but he was no where in sight. That's just like him, to leave me hanging here like this.

That's so weird. I dreaded his presence when he was here but after he was gone… Well, to say the least, I missed him.

I shook him out of my head and started the car. It wasn't raining today in Forks, Washington. One of the rarities around here that I liked. When I looked around, all I saw was green. Green, the color of life, it was so beautiful today. Maybe it was because all around me, I felt death. I felt it in the air. Death, death, death. It's like a bad smell you just can't get rid of. It crawls under your skin and infests your whole body. It's feels like thousands of spider invading your body and your so scared they'll take over before you can get them out. The feeling had radiated from Edward's skin onto me, and I hadn't realized it 'til now.

I had just hit the turn onto Edward's drive way. Or Jasper's. I am faithful to Jasper now. Edward doesn't exist to me anymore. He is meaningless to me. I LOVE JASPER! I have to pound that into my head before I slipped up again. I parked my old truck in their driveway. I got out and went to see Jasper inside his house.

I opened the door to a half naked Victoria sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

She turned and glanced at me and her eyes narrowed at me. "Bella." she hissed.

"Victoria." I almost hissed. I don't know why just the sight of her makes me grind my teeth.

"Emmett." Emmett half laughed coming out of the kitchen in his boxers. "Cat fight. Oh, I'll go get the big mud pin and the bikinis. Sound like a plan?"

Victoria's eyes relaxed and settled on Emmett. She actually laughed. That's the first time I've ever seen her do that. It was so surprising it almost scared me.

"In your dreams." she laughed.

"When'd you become a mind reader? Any ways, My moneys on Bella. She become about seven skins thicker since she started hangin' out with us."

I laughed at that. The thought that I could even look at a vampire the wrong way was funny. She could easily kick my ass.

Then it kinda hit me while I was just standing there. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

"Nothing you need to know about, no." Victoria said. But, not in a mean way. She was just stating it wasn't any of my business. Even though it was kinda obvious, seeing as how their both half naked. I'm glad I walked in now instead of… Before. That would've been awkward. I don't think I can image Emmett doing something like that. He will always be like a big brother to me. Victoria on the other hand…

"Whatcha came here for?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, do you know where Jasper is?"

"Umm, I think he was… Actually I thought he was with you. This probably isn't good, have you seen Edward? They haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"I saw Edward earlier today. He just dropped by then disappeared. Like he does. Actually I don't think I've seen Jasper in awhile."

"Me either. How about you Viccy? You seen either one?"

"Humm," she said looking up from the TV.

"Have you seen Edward or Jasper anywhere?"

"I saw both last night."

"Oh, geez, that's helpful."

"I only answer direct questions." She smiled up at him. I never noticed how sharp her K-9's where. I wonder if they do have fangs or if she's just scary like that.

"Where did you see Jasper and Edward?"

"The park."

"What where they doing at the park?"

"Kicking each others ass."

"Aw, fuck. That's not good. Well, if Bella saw Edward this morning we know Jasper's still alive and well somewhere. There is no way Edward could kill Jasper. Unless… No, Edward would never stoop to that."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Well, in order to kill Jasper, Edward would have to…"

"Hey, guys look!" Victoria said from the couch. I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Hey, it's that hot reporter chick." Emmett commented from behind me.

Victoria reached behind her and slapped Emmett's chest. It was so loud it hurt my ears. I was thinking how much that must've hurt whenever Emmett started laughing. "No, for real guys, watch."

"Early this morning Jessica Stanley's dead body was discovered inside her room around 4:20 am. Police have released very little information on the matter, but they have said that they think it may have been the same animal that was terrorizing the community through out last year. Police say to beware of large animals right now. Back to you Stan." They showed a picture of Jessica and Victoria paused it.

"In order to defeat Jasper in a fight, Edward would have to do that."

I couldn't look away from the picture of Jessica. My bottom jaw could have been on the floor for all I knew. I was completely numb. All I could see was Edward's eyes in the truck. They weren't the usual color. They were orange.

All around me I could hear people moving. I could hear Emmett on the phone with Carlisle. They spoke so fast it was like a foreign music. I was mesmerized by it. Trying to distract myself. I fell on the couch. My eyes never left the picture on the television.

Everything around me went cold, like death. Death is cold. Jessica's dead. Jasper could be dead too. Oh, Edward. Why do you always fuck everything up.

* * *

So, whatcha think about it. Leave me a rockin reveiw and I'll read and reveiw your story. If it good enough, then I'll mention your name and story name on here and tell people to check ya out. :) Thanks a lot, Love Ivy! O.o


End file.
